


Parallels

by SeekHim



Series: A New Start [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Dubious Science, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kirk on a different ship, Mentions of Rape, Parallel Universes, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 22,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekHim/pseuds/SeekHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After encountering an unusual anomaly, James T. Kirk encounters a Starship commanded by...himself?<br/>Part of my 'A New Start' and Neferit's 'This is the End' universe. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Orders: Saratoga

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who have read Neferit's works may have come across her 'This is the End' trilogy. In it Kirk is raped during shore leave. Instead of supporting him his crew, with the exception of Dr. McCoy, assumes that he was just fooling around . This betrayal added to the trauma of being raped leads Kirk to step down as Captain of the Enterprise. Months later he accepts command of a different ship, the U.S.S. Saratoga. This series is my take on Kirk accepting his new command. I've written it with Neferit's kind permission.
> 
> If you like it PLEASE leave feedback! I live for it!

_Captain's Log_  
_Stardate: 2261.8.21_

_The Saratoga has completed its deep space survey of the Scarlet Expanse. She's now coming back within range_  
_of Starfleet's subspace arrays, but she's still a lot deeper than most ships in the Fleet have traveled. My old girl_  
_keeps making me proud and so does her crew. There'll be no more talk of 'glorified shuttlepods' after this!_

_James T. Kirk._

* * *

_Saratoga Bridge_

Kirk smiled as he completed his log. No, there would definitely be no more talk of shuttlepods. Over the past  
two years Starfleet had been stepping up deep space exploration big time. Ships were being sent ever deeper  
into space and he'd been determined to be one of them.

Many had thought he was crazy.

" _A Delphis class ship is intended for short term research missions."_

_"The longest they're supposed to be out is six months."_

_"You're the smallest class in the Fleet."_

_"What are you going to do if you run into hostiles? You'd be an easy target!"_

_'If you want to go in to deep space, Kirk, then transfer to a bigger ship!"_

But he had been adamant that the _Saratoga_ could do it.

_"Our class is well designed; she's sturdy, maneuverable and has the finest sensors in the Fleet. There's no reason_  
_why we **shouldn't** we go into deep space. We're a science vessel after all and what's science if not exploration?_  
_New things are being discovered out there all the time and someone needs to study them. The further explorer_  
_vessels go out, the further research vessels will need to go out."_

_"If we manage our fuel carefully we can last for a year without needing to resupply. And when we do refuel,_  
_we don't need to come back to Earth, we can restock at any depot or Starbase."_

_"We're not much smaller than the Enterprise NX and look how far **she** went. In her day she was **The** explorer._  
_Ever since then, though and especially since Nero we've become fixated on the idea that bigger means better_  
_and smaller means less. But that's simply not true."_

_"A Delphis class may be small, but it's well armed and can handle itself in a pinch. I would think that we proved  
that during the War Games at Starbase 3. Ask the USS Triumph how 'easy a target' the Saratoga is."_

In the end he'd been given his chance. In mid 2260 the _Saratoga_ had set out on an extended research survey  
of the edges of known space, performing surveys and studies on both known worlds and on the new ones   
that other ships were discovering in droves. Every six months they docked at a Starbase to refuel. At the end   
of each year they docked for a lengthy period to give crew members a chance to visit their homes.

Their planned course was a vast circle and Kirk calculated that they should complete the entire survey in   
five years. A Five Year Mission. It was a matter of personal pride to him that the _Saratoga_ had set out on   
her mission a whole year before the _USS_ _Valiant_ had set out on Starfleet's first Five Year Mission into uncharted   
space, further than any ship had ever gone. The higher ups had briefly considered sending the _Enterprise,  
_ but instead the former Flagship had been consigned to a five year patrol of the Federation's borders.

Five years in unexplored space. There was a time when he would have killed to have such a mission.  
But perhaps he'd become more mature, because he'd come to find great satisfaction in exploring the  
wonders closer to home. And as one of his crew had pointed out, _'For some people five years in  
unexplored space is five years without seeing their families."_

The _Valiant_ would be far out of reach of the furthest subspace relays. Her crew would have no contact with  
anyone back home, either to ask for help or simply to talk to a loved one. That was something that wouldn't  
have mattered much to him once. But many things had changed.

And family was something that he had _definitely_ learned the value of.

His love of exploration had by no means lessened though, and he was grateful that other ships were going  
ever further out because they were discovering countless new worlds and phenomena for the _Saratoga_ to  
study. For the past two months they'd been doing just that- charting the Scarlet Expanse, an incredible  
nebular region that the _Valiant_ had discovered. This had taken them deeper than most of the Fleet had  
previously gone, to the very fringes of known space and for the past few weeks they had been out of range  
of subspace relays.

But now it was time to head back. Their next destination was the Keelor System. The recently launched  
_USS_ _Leonidas_ had flown by it during her maiden voyage and their scans had detected unusual life signs.  
Sounded right up the _Saratoga's_ alley.

He looked at his Bridge crew. "Well guys, we've been out on the fringes of known space for two months.  
What do you say we head back toward more familiar territory? I know a lot of you are looking forward  
to calling home again."

He looked at his Chief Helmsman and Navigator. "Arex, set a course for the Tivo Sector. Akari, warp seven."

"Captain," M'Ress called suddenly from her post; "I'm receiving a priority message from Starfleet.  
It's Admiral Pike."

Kirk nodded to the Caitian. "Onscreen."

The viewscreen shimmered and then the familiar image of Admiral Pike appeared. "… _Saratoga_ …Come in! _"_

Kirk smiled his old mentor. "Admiral Pike. You're lucky you caught us, we only just got back in range.  
It's good to see you."

Pike smiled. "Same here, Captain." His face grew serious. "But unfortunately this isn't a social call.  
You're to travel to the Campor System immediately. Remote sensors have detected an unusual anomaly  
that seems to bear similarities to the one encountered by the _USS Kelvin_."

Kirk nodded. "We're on our way. I think we're all up to some last minute deep space exploration."

Pike's face became more grave. "Jim, be careful. The _Saratoga_ may have the heart of a Flagship, but she's still  
one of the smallest ships in the Fleet and from what we've been able to tell, that anomaly's huge and appears  
to be _very_ unpredictable. Starfleet had reservations about asking you to examine it, but you're the closest ship  
we have. You're to proceed with caution."

Kirk nodded. "We'll watch ourselves, Admiral. Don't worry."

After the message ended he once again turned to his Helmsman. "Akari, set a course about half a light year  
from the Campor System, then drop us out of warp. We'll proceed from there on impulse."


	2. New Orders: Enterprise

_Captain's Log_  
_Stardate 2261.233_

_After a series of setbacks, including a confrontation with both Section 31 and the Romulan and Klingon  
Empires, the USS Enterprise is finally underway on her Five Year mission into uncharted space, boldly   
going  where no _ _man has gone before._

_We've just completed a survey of the previously unknown world of Kassen V, with the aid of prototype  
image_ _inducers_ _designed by Mr. Scott. The planet is a Pre-Warp, Pre-Industrial world with two dominant  
species,_ _one of which dominates the other literally. Trust Mr. Spock to complain that my sabotaging  
the locks on_ _the cages of a slave convoy violated the spirit, if not the letter, of the Prime Directive.  
Well, I happen to_ _not be a fan of one race enslaving another and a group of escaped slaves isn't going  
to destroy a planet's_ _civilization._

_In any case, Spock, Yoeman Rand and I have made it safely back to the ship and we are now preparing  
to continue our journey. _

_James T. Kirk._

* * *

_Enterprise Bridge_

As he made his way to the Command Chair, Kirk looked at his Chief Navigator. "Mr. Chekov, it's time   
to make ourselves scarce. Set a course for somewhere…unknown!"

"Aye, Keptin!" the young Russian said enthusiastically.

Kirk next turned to Sulu. "Mr. Sulu, warp three, if you please."

"Aye, sir."

"Captain!" Uhura called suddenly from her post. "I'm picking up a priority message from Starfleet Command."

Kirk nodded. "Onscreen."

The viewscreen flickered for a minute and then the image of a Starfleet Admiral appeared.

Kirk nodded politely. "Admiral Thomas. You're lucky you caught us; we're a long way from the nearest relay."

The white haired woman nodded back and began without preamble. "Captain Kirk, you have new orders.  
You're to reverse course immediately and head for the Campor System. Our remote sensors have detected  
an anomaly similar to the one encountered by the _USS Kelvin."_

Kirk frowned slightly. _Another_ delay? "But Admiral, we're already underway on our Five Year Mission   
into uncharted space and…"

Thomas cut him off. "Well, I'm sorry to interrupt you, Kirk, but you're the closest ship we have.   
From what we can tell this anomaly's huge and who better to look at it than the Flagship?"

Kirk suppressed a sigh. "Understood, Admiral. We're on our way."

As the message ended, he internally decided that he'd _very_ be glad when they were well away from all  
subspace relays.


	3. Sickbay: Saratoga

_8/22/2261_  
_Saratoga Sickbay  
9:40 AM_

"Beatin' strong and steady," McCoy said warmly as he held the Fetal Doppler over L'Naym's stomach.  
At three months along, her belly was just beginning to round.

L'Naym listened enraptured to the sound of her unborn child's heart. "Beloved that sound," she whispered  
to her lifemate.

Alyen squeezed her hand tightly, too moved to reply.

Kirk watched from a distance smiling. In preparation for the mission he'd decided to personally visit  
each Department. Upon arriving in Sickbay he'd discovered that he'd walked in on his Soul Sister's  
weekly Pre-natal exam.

Pre-natal exams. That was one of the many plusses about the _Saratoga;_ her class was one of the few  
in the Fleet that allowed families aboard. A Family Ship, as some called her. Altogether there were nine  
children onboard, with a tenth on the way. The _Saratoga's_ greatest treasures L'Naym called them.

He thought of Petty Officer Greg Mathews' twin sons, who had been born only a month before.  
The first children born under his command. He vividly recalled visiting Matthews' quarters after  
the birth to congratulate him and his wife and to welcome the newest additions to the _Saratoga_ crew.  
Recalled the first time he had seen David and Jonathan's tiny faces. Recalled the first time he had held  
them, felt their weight in his arms and inhaled their newborn scent.

The _Saratoga's_ greatest treasures indeed.

Yes, as much as he loved being in unexplored space, a part of him was very glad that they were now  
back within reach of subspace relays.

"I need to get back to the botany lab." McCoy had completed his exam and L'Naym was getting up.  
"Commander Rodriguez is very excited over the algae they collected from that rogue planet."

As she headed off to change back into her work uniform, Kirk stepped closer to Alyen. "Baby-making  
doesn't slow her down does it?" he asked with a grin.

"Why would it?" Alyen answered with a grin of his own. "She's as fearless and dedicated as you are."

"Though with a lot more brains," McCoy murmured as he put away his equipment.

Kirk ignored the CMO's jab and clapped Alyen on the back. "So… _Dad_ , has it all started to sink in yet?"

"Jim…" all levity had fled from the Nlian's face. "There is no end to the joy I feel when I think of the little  
one Shylea and I have created." His voice dropped to a near whisper. "When I hold her and I feel the baby  
moving…I feel like I could drown in my love for both of them."

He held a hand out to his Soul Brother. "Can I show you?"

"Of course," Kirk said softly, reaching out to take the Nlian's hand.

_Two Souls briefly touched._

_The Joined Soul shared the depth of his love for his beloved.  
His pride, joy and love for their child. _

_The Touched Soul rejoiced for them both and for the little one to come._

"I'm so glad for you, little bro," Kirk whispered solemnly as Alyen's hand dropped away. "You and Shylea  
both. If anyone deserves this much happiness it's the two of you."

"All right you two," McCoy grumbled. "This is a sick bay not a daytime drama soap." McCoy sounded like  
his usual sardonic self. But his eyes showed that he was moved.

Arex's voice came over the intercom. the comm, _'Captain. We're approaching the Campor System_."

"On my way, Arex." As he turned to go he winked at his Soul Brother. "Catch you later, _Dad."_


	4. Sickbay:Enterprise

_Stardate 2261.234_  
Enterprise Sickbay  
9:40 AM

"Why do I have to roll up my sleeve for this?" Kirk muttered from his seat on the biobed.

"You don't," McCoy answered. "I just like inconveniencing you."

"Your bedside manner is as impeccable as ever, Bones. Ow!" he yelped when McCoy hypoed his arm.

"Stop whining its unbecoming of Command. Besides you should be thanking me. We still don't know  
the effect Khan's blood will have on you. Keeping tabs on your health is in your best interest."

"I try not to think about it," Kirk murmured as he pulled his sleeve back down. "The less I have in common  
with that maniac the better."

He paused for a few moments. "Bones…if Khan's blood _does_ have any lasting effects…Could I pass them on  
to my kids?"

McCoy snorted. "Putting aside for a moment my disbelief that Jim 'Tomcat' Kirk would ever settle down  
and start popping out little Kirks-"

" _Bones,"_ Kirk interrupted; "I'm serious."

McCoy sighed."We just don't know, Jim. So much about the Augments is still a mystery. Starfleet Medical's  
still going over the data we gathered from studying Khan before he was put back in the deep freeze.  
We know that Harewood's daughter recovered from a fatal illness after being injected with Khan's blood  
and your immune system has definitely improved since then. For all we know any kids you have might end  
up _healthier_ than they would have been otherwise. There's no sense in worrying about that now though, so…"

Abruptly he paused and then frowned. "Hey…what the hell happened to the bed?"

"What?" Kirk protested; "I didn't touch anything!"

McCoy had already turned and was calling one of the nurses. "Since when do we have _white_ sheets?  
What happened to the Starfleet issued _blue_ ones?"

Kirk glanced down and noticed that the biobed sheets where indeed white and so where all the others  
in the room. _That's weird,_ he thought.

Chekov's voice came over the comm. " _Keptin! We have arrived at ze Campor Seestem! You should see zis!"_

"On my way, Chekov!" He turned back to his muttering CMO. "Good luck with your mystery bedsheets, Bones!"


	5. Anomaly: Saratoga

_Bridge of the Saratoga  
10:00 AM_

"That thing _is_ huge," Kirk murmured as he gazed at the viewscreen.

Huge was an understatement. According to readings the anomaly was as large as a planet.

The anomaly that Nero and Ambassador Spock had come from had resembled a massive black hole surrounded  
by lightning streaks. This anomaly was completely different in appearance. It was red in color and appeared  
to be constantly fluctuating, in both size and appearance. One moment it resembled a round sun-like object,  
the next a nebula, the next a formless mass. It also appeared to be seething with energy and massive  
lightning-like flashes regularly shot through it.

It _definitely_ didn't look like something to be lightly trifled with.

Kirk turned to his Helmsman. "Hold us here, Akari. Until we know more of what we're dealing with,  
this is close enough."

Once he would have moved a lot closer, but having a ship with children on it tended to make him cautious.  
Especially when dealing with huge unknown anomalies that appeared to be fluctuating and, for all he knew,   
could expand at any second. He thought of Matthew's month old twins and the tiny life growing within   
his Soul Sister.

_"Your lives I will defend. Your trust I will never betray."_

No, he would take _no_ unnecessary risks.

He glanced around at his Bridge crew. Unlike larger ships, not every post on a _Delphis_ class bridge needed  
to be fully manned. But Kirk had ordered that until they were far from this…whatever it was…it would be,  
'All hands to Science Stations.' So every post and console, on both the bridge and the rest of the _Saratoga_  
was full.

He turned to Petty Officer Steven Bower, who stood at Sensors. "Bower, run a series of long range detailed  
scans and launch probes. I want as much information as we can get."

He looked at his Navigator. "Arex plot an escape course and keep our shields at maximum."

He gravely turned to his Helmsman. "Akari, you watch that thing like a hawk and get us out of here _fast_   
if it starts to do _anything_ weird. If both Thelin and I are away from the bridge, you're to remain at the helm.   
Keep your foot near the pedal at all times and burn rubber if you even _think_ that thing's doing something."

The Samurai-descended pilot nodded solemnly. " _Hai,_ Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Hai' is Japanese for Yes.


	6. Anomaly: Enterprise

_Bridge of the Enterprise  
10:00 AM._

"What are we looking at?" Kirk murmured as he gazed at the vast anomaly.

"Unknown as yet, Captain," Spock answered from his console.

Well, I guess we'd better find out then," Kirk turned to Sulu. "Move us a bit closer, Mr. Sulu.  
I want as much information as we can get. Then begin a series of scans."

* * *

_Briefing Room_   
_A few hours later  
1:25 PM._

Kirk sat in the Briefing Room with Spock, Scotty, Keenser and Lieutenant Carol Marcus.

Spock began. "If I may hypothesize Captain … I believe we are looking at a Temporal Knot."

Marcus continued. "Think of all possible realities existing in parallel. What we're seeing now is a knot tying  
them together."

"So this anomaly is a place where all those realities meet?" Kirk asked. His expression turned thoughtful.  
"This could enable something to pass from one reality to another. Like the _Nerada_ and Ambassador Spock."

Spock nodded, "Indeed. We speculate that the storm-like phenomena is the result of temporal entanglement.  
I have already detected signs of entanglement in the ship's systems as we have approached the anomaly.  
For example, programs suddenly routing through different sections than they did before."

Scotty perked up. "Aye, I've noticed that too! At first I thought it was just Keenser messin about, but over  
the past hour I've been getting some very strange warp core readings!

"Bedsheets changing color…" Kirk murmured.

Suddenly the entire ship lurched and the room's windows were flooded with blinding light.

"Bridge, report!" Kirk yelled. "What hit us!?"

Chekov's anxious voice answered. _'Eet's zee anomaly, Keptin! Eet suddenly expanded and now eet's  
pulleeng us inside eet!"_

"On my way!"

Upon reaching the Bridge, Kirk noted that they had indeed been pulled inside a writhing mass of light.  
The _Enterprise_ lurched and heaved amidst massive lightning flashes. It was like being trapped in a massive  
storm at sea.

"Sulu, full impulse!" Kirk shouted. "Get us out of here!"

"It's no use, Captain!" the Helmsman answered; "I'm already at maximum!"

Kirk called Engineering, "Scotty can we go to warp?"

_"I wouldn't advise it, Captain! The stress could tear the ship apart! The anomaly's tossin' us around,  
but it doesn't seem to be doing a lot of damage. I recommend we cool the engines and ride it out!"_

"I concur with Mr. Scott's assessment," Spock put in. "We may find that the center of the anomaly  
is less volatile than the edge and perhaps from there, find a means to escape."

Kirk frowned. "I don't like the idea of just floating on the tide, Spock…but you're right. We'll try to find  
the eye of the storm. Mr. Sulu, cut impulse by half and head for the center!"

"Aye sir!"

After a few anxious moments Chekov announced, "Keptin, ve are approaching ze center of ze anomaly."

Abruptly the _Enterprise's_ lurching stopped and for an instant it seemed to float in a vast sea of light.  
Then abruptly it was once again hurled forward.

"Keptin, ze force of ze storm is pushing us forward! Ve are approaching the other side of ze anomaly now!  
Arriveeng in five!…Four!…Three!…Two!…One!"


	7. Encounter: Saratoga

_Briefing Room of the Saratoga  
1:25 PM_

Kirk sat in the Briefing Room with Thelin and several scientists: Lieutenant Commander Pierre Gaston,  
Head of the Physics Department, Lieutenant Mark Baines, whose passion was physics and energy,  
Cres Vumor, a civilian scientist from Oranga III, who specialized in dimensional and interspatial physics  
and Bower, dubbed the _Saratoga's_ Eyes because he was undisputed master of her sensors and probes.

Thelin began. "Our initial scans were inconclusive at first, but they match those taken from the _USS Kelvin_  
before it was destroyed. We do have a theory." The Andorian's voice was thoughtful as he continued.  
"It's possible that we're looking at some kind of Quantum Storm."

Gaston now spoke. "Think of all possible realities existing parallel to each other, but separated by  
a temporal barrier. What we're seeing now is a place where the barrier has weakened."

"The barrier is like a cloth," Baines said. "This is a place where the cloth has gotten ragged and holes  
have appeared. This could enable something to pass from one reality to another."

"Like the _Nerada,"_ Kirk said thoughtfully _._

Vumor now spoke in his soft, high pitched voice. "The anomaly seen by the _Kelvin_ was described as  
a 'lightning storm in space.' It's possible that the storm was the result of some kind of temporal  
entanglement. Of the different realities not only touching, but becoming entangled with each other."

"We may have witnessed indications of that," Bower said. "We sent several remote proves toward  
the anomaly. When they got close to it they all began to show signs of _…_ entanglement. Programs  
suddenly started routing through different sections or operating in entirely different ways."

Further discussion was abruptly cut off by a sudden lurch as the _Saratoga_ rapidly began to move.  
Before Kirk could hail the bridge, Akari's voice came over the comm. _"Captain! The anomaly's expanding!  
I'm backing us up."_

"I'm on my way."

* * *

_Bridge of the Saratoga  
1:45 PM_

Kirk arrived to find that Akari had once again brought the ship to a halt and was staring at the viewscreen.

"Captain, the anomaly's stopped expanding." His eyes widened. "And something's coming out of it!  
It's a ship!"

Kirk looked out the viewscreen to see a large, silver, very familiar looking vessel being hurled out  
of the anomaly as though it had been spat out.

M'Ress was going over her readings. "It's one of ours, Captain! _Constitution_ class!" Abruptly she paused   
and a shocked look came over her face as she stared at the screen.

"M'Ress?" Kirk asked.

Slowly the Caitian turned back to Kirk. "Sir _…_ it's the _Enterprise."_

The Bridge went stone quiet. All eyes trained on the Captain.

Kirk's face was expressionless. "They look like they've taken a beating." He gave a resolute sigh.   
"Patch me through to them."

"Yes, Captain," she said quietly.

 _"Enterprise_ this is Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Saratoga_. What's your status?"

There was no answer.

" _Enterprise_ this is the _Saratoga,"_ Kirk repeated. "Please respond."

A voice answered. A very _familiar_ sounding voice. " _Wait…Did you just say…James T. Kirk?"_


	8. Encounter: Enterprise

_Enterprise Bridge  
1:45 PM_

"Keptin!" Chekov breathed; "Ve are free of zee anomalee!"

It was true. One minute the _Enterprise_ had been racing through a sea of light, the next it was suddenly  
hurled forward into the blackness of space.

"Mr. Sulu, bring us to a stop!" Kirk ordered. "Damage report!"

"Minor hull damage in multiple sections, Captain," Spock answered. "As well as minor damage  
to some of the ship's systems."

"Where exactly are we?" Kirk asked.

Spock looked at his readings again. "We appear to still be in the Campor System."

"Captain, I'm picking up another ship," Uhura called. "It's one of ours. _Delphis_ class."

" _Delphis_ class?" Kirk muttered. "What's a shuttlepod like that doing this deep in space by itself?"

"They're hailing us, Captain," Uhura said.

"Patch them through."

An audio message only came. _'Enterprise, this is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Saratoga.  
What's your status?_ '

 _What the?_ Kirk looked at Uhura to make sure that the reading was coming in correctly.

_'Enterprise, this is the Saratoga. Please respond.'_

"Wait…" Kirk asked cautiously; "Did you just say…James T. Kirk?"


	9. Captain's Log: Saratoga, Enterprise

_Captain's Log Supplemental_  
_Stardate 2261.8.22_

_The Saratoga was in the midst of studying the mysterious anomaly dubbed a Quantum Storm_   
_by our scientists. It abruptly began to expand and after once again subsiding, a ship flew from it._   
_A ship disconcertingly familiar and commanded by…myself?_

_James T. Kirk_

* * *

_Captain's Log Supplemantal_   
_Stardate 2261.234_

_The Enterprise suffered some minor damage during its journey through the anomaly dubbed_   
_a Temporal Knot by Mr. Spock. At first we appeared to be right back where we started._   
_But with the first ship we've encountered I appear to be face to face with…myself?_

_James T. Kirk_


	10. Bridge: Saratoga, Enterprise

_Saratoga Bridge_  
1:48 PM

"Is this some kind of _joke_?' Kirk demanded.

* * *

 

_Enterprise Bridge_

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Kirk replied. "Not exactly in the same words, maybe.  
But close enough."

* * *

_Saratoga Bridge_

Kirk stared at his double. " _You're_ James Tiberius Kirk?"

* * *

_Enterprise Bridge_

"Yes," Kirk replied calmly. "And you are too?"

* * *

_Saratoga Bridge_

"You're from Iowa? Born Stardate 2233.0.4? Parents, George and Winona Kirk?  
Brother, George Samuel Kirk?"

* * *

_Enterprise Bridge_

"Bingo, on all counts. And you're Captain of…" his eyebrow raised, "the  _Saratoga_?"

* * *

_Saratoga Bridge_

"And _you_ , are still Captain of the _Enterprise_."

Kirk's eyes moved over his double's Bridge, taking in several familiar faces.

 _Sulu_ …

 _Chekov_ …

 _Uhura_ …

 _Spock_ …

Suppressing a shudder he stepped back and turned to his First Officer, who was standing close beside   
him as he always did during trials. A fact that he had never been so grateful for. 

"Thelin," he managed weakly; "Thelin, are you seeing this?"

"I am, Captain," the tall Andorian said quietly.

He looked over at McCoy. "This isn't a hallucination is it, Bones?"

McCoy had his instruments out and as his gaze went between Kirk and the viewscreen, his expression   
morphed between concern and anger. "All of our brains are in perfect working order."

Thelin spoke again. "It would appear, Captain, that we are encountering an _Enterprise…_ from another   
reality."

Kirk's voice dropped to a whisper. "An _Enterprise_ were the crew didn't…"

* * *

_Enterprise Bridge_

Kirk looked at Spock and McCoy. "Tell me you're both seeing this too."

"I am, Captain," Spock replied. "Fascinating."

"Damnest dream I ever had…" McCoy muttered.

"So, tell me what exactly it is we're looking at."

"The simplest explanation would be a shared hallucination," the Vulcan answered. "We are imagining  
an encounter with another ship commanded by a doppelganger of you."

"And the _complicated_ explanation?" Kirk asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Due to the unique properties of the Quantum Knot, we have emerged in an alternate reality in which  
both that ship and doppelganger are as real as we are."

McCoy had his scanner out. "Well, all of our brains are in perfect working order, so I'll side   
with the Hobgoblin."

* * *

_Saratoga Bridge_

Kirk took a deep breath and once again approached the viewscreen. "I think, Captain, that we should  
continue this conversation in our Ready Rooms."

* * *

_Enterprise Bridge_

As Kirk exited the bridge, McCoy turned to Spock. "So what exactly is Starfleet protocol here?  
Do we invite the other Kirk over for a drink?"


	11. Announcement: Saratoga, Enterprise

_Saratoga_

_"All decks this is the Captain speaking_.

 _"The anomaly we've been studying is apparently some kind of quantum storm. We have learned that there_  
_are many different realities existing in parallel; that anything that **can** happen, **does** happen in a different_  
_reality. The anomaly is some kind of knot where all of those realities meet . Its basically a doorway to  
countless other realities __and apparently objects that come_ _in contact with it are able to pass from one_  
reality to another.

 _"That's what's happened now. A USS Enterprise, under the command of…myself came in contact with this_  
_anomaly in its own reality and was pulled into ours._

 _"Captain Kirk will soon be arriving by shuttlecraft with his Senior staff to discuss the situation and hopefully_  
_come up with solutions as to how to return them home. Everyone is to extend to both him and his staff full_  
_cooperation and courtesy._

_"Kirk out."_

* * *

_Enterprise_

_"All decks this is the Captain speaking._

_"The anomaly we've been studying is apparently some kind of temporal knot. Think of all possible realities_  
_existing in parallel. The anomaly is some kind of knot where all of those realities are tied together, enabling_  
_objects that come in contact with it to pass from one reality to another._

 _"That's what's happened to us- we've been pulled into a parallel reality. Fortunately we've encountered some_  
_friendly 'locals'; the Federation Starship, USS Saratoga, commanded by…myself…_

 _"I and several members of my Senior staff, will be visiting them via shuttecraft to further discuss our situation_  
_and hopefully come up with some solutions. I expect everyone to man their stations as usual and continue to_  
_work at peak efficiency._

 _"I don't believe in no win scenarios and I'm confident that we_ _**will** _ _find a way back home._

_'"Kirk out."_

 


	12. Briefing Room: Saratoga

_Saratoga Briefing Room  
2:04 PM_

Kirk had assembled several of his Senior staff, who were now in the Briefing Room, awaiting the return of their  
Captain and First Officer. Filars, Tolliver and M'Ress were quietly discussing the situation.

McCoy, by contrast, was raving. " _Has he lost his mind inviting them over here?!"_

Filars had a worried frown. "I'm no more happy about this than you are, Leonard. None of us are. But we have  
our orders."

McCoy scowled as he looked at the Chief Engineer. "You weren't on the bridge, Joyce! You didn't see the look on  
his face when he saw that ship and its crew!" He took a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself. "None of you  
guys saw what he was like after the Enterprise Incident! It dashed him to pieces! He's gotten better, but nothing  
will ever erase how deeply those bastards hurt him! And now to see them all over again! And if you think for one  
second that I'm going to let those...doubles hurt him again…!"

"Doctor, please," M'Ress said in her soft voice. The Caitian was fiercely loyal to Kirk, but very tactful and quick  
to soothe conflict. "I _was_ on the bridge. I both _saw and heard_ the Captain's pain. But please remember, Doctor,  
that this is not the same _Enterprise,_ nor is it the same crew. They've done nothing to harm the Captain.  
Let's not treat them like they have."

"She's right," Tolliver said quietly. He was a soft spoken man of few words, but when he spoke people listened.  
"They're _not_ the same crew and right now they're owed our compassion, not our anger."

" _Our compassion?_ " McCoy sputtered.

"Think about it…" Tolliver pointed out the window to the anomaly in the distance; "thanks to that storm out  
there they've been ripped out of their universe. Literally. And there's a chance that they might not find their  
way back. They might be stuck here, in what for them is an alien reality, for the rest of their lives."

His grey eyes met McCoy's hazel ones. "Over 1100 people might be separated from everyone they've ever  
known and loved. Forever. So yes, Doctor, in such a situation they are owed our compassion. And even if they  
_were_ the same _Enterprise_ , they would _still_ be owed our compassion."

McCoy was silent. Compassion. No one had needed that more than Tolliver seventeen years before when  
his wife and three children had been killed. He almost hadn't survived the grief of their loss. He had ultimately  
persevered and years later had adopted another child, Kevin Park. But despite that, the tragedy had aged him  
prematurely and even now he bore about him an air of perpetual melancholy.

"We have to be willing to do everything we can to help them find a way back home," Tolliver continued quietly.  
"We must _always_ be willing to help someone, Leonard, no matter who they are. That's what Starfleet does.  
That's what a _doctor_ does."

"You're right." McCoy gave a deep sigh and touched the bridge of his nose. "You're right. I just wish Jim had  
let me go with him to meet them. I don't know why he wouldn't do _that_ at least."

Filars managed a slight smile. "Maybe he wanted to avoid you meeting them until his whole staff could be in  
the same room to referee."

McCoy snorted. "Probably."


	13. Shuttle ride: Enterprise

_Enterprise Shuttle Warrant  
2:23 PM_

The shuttle _Warrant_ soared through space toward the tiny nearby ship. It might have been quicker to simply beam   
aboard, but both Captains had decided against it. With the anomaly still close and the possibility of more temporal   
entanglement, there was always the chance that beaming might scatter someone's atoms across infinite realities.   
At the very least they didn't want to risk any systems acting weird.

And so while Sulu and Chekov remained on the _Enterprise,_ Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Scotty and Uhura were now flying   
toward the mysterious _Saratoga._

"Remind me why _we_ offered to go over to _them_?" McCoy asked. "And why _I_ need to go at all?"

"Because we're on their turf," Kirk replied. "Because it seemed like the polite thing to do. And most importantly  
because I want my Senior staff with me."

Up ahead Spock and Scotty were piloting the shuttle. Scotty chuckled as he looked back. "Tell the truth, Captain!  
You can't wait to meet your other self! You're dying of curiosity just like the rest of us!"

McCoy was silent for a moment. "So what can you tell us about _Delphis_ class ships, Spock? The _condensed_ version."

Spock readily began to provide. "The _Delphis_ class is a science vessel, designed for limited duration research missions,   
such as planetary study, astronomical surveys and mapping newly discovered areas of space. They have a standard   
complement of approximately one hundred crewmembers, making them the smallest class in the Fleet.

"In our reality there are four such ships within the Fleet at present: the _USS Andaman_ , whose primary focus is   
the study of astronomical phenomena, the _USS Actium_ , whose focus is geology, the _USS Adriatic_ , whose focus  
is biomedical research and the _USS Saratoga,_ whose focus is ecological studies and which is currently the oldest  
member of its class. It is not surprising that you would be unfamiliar with them, Doctor, because they have attracted  
very little notice. Indeed their class is regarded as a…'joke'…by some."

"In our reality the _USS Saratoga_ was launched on Stardate 2240.73. under the command of Captain Eric Martell.  
Upon his retirement on Stardate 2258.295, command was switched to Captain T'ia P'rel, a member of the Caitian  
species. Evidently that was not the case in this reality."

Scotty snorted. "I'll say!" He glanced back at Kirk. "I'm certainly curious as to why any 'you' would be on that  
wee little pod of a ship and not our Silver Lady!"

Spock put in his two cents. "If the anomaly is a disruption of space time that allows for one reality to interact with  
another, and if there are by definition infinite realities, then there are an infinite number of reasons why the Captain  
would be in command of another vessel."

"Maybe he was never assigned to the _Enterprise_ in the first place," Uhura suggested.

"Unlikely. He mentioned that the Captain was 'still' in command of the _Enterprise_ , which would indicate that he   
himself commanded it at one time."

Kirk shot a Spock a wry glance. "Maybe after a certain _incident_ at Nibiru he was reassigned instead of being demoted."

"That is a possibility."

"Well, we can ask him all about it when we get there," Uhura replied. She smiled. "I'm sure it'll be an interesting story."


	14. Shuttlebay: Saratoga

_Saratoga Shuttlebay  
2:30 PM_

Crewmen Raju Alluri and Carmen Bautista were the _Saratoga's_ best shuttle technicians. For years the two  
of them had been referred to as 'The Duo' because they worked so well together and soon they would even  
moreso because Alluri had recently proposed. They planned to return to Earth to hold a very large Mexican   
wedding with a few Indian traditions thrown in and had set the date for December, during the _Saratoga's  
_ next docking period.

At the moment, however, wedding plans were far from their minds. They both stood stiffly, all attention  
focused on their grim faced Captain.

"Take care of the _Enterprise_ shuttle while it's here," he said quietly. "And make sure that all our shuttles  
are fully prepped and ready to fly. We'll need them later to send repair teams."

"Aye, Captain," Alluri answered. Normally the Indian was fun-loving and good humored but now he was all  
business and his solemness matched the Captain's, who hadn't smiled since the _Enterprise_ had first appeared.

"You can count on us, sir," Bautista said firmly.

Kirk didn't smile but he nodded. "I know." Everyone on the _Saratoga_ knew The Duo would push themselves  
beyond all limits if necessary.

Akari's voice came over the comm. ' _Enterprise shuttle approaching, Captain_."

"Thank you, Akari," Kirk said quietly. When he wasn't on the bridge there was no one that he felt more secure  
leaving at the Helm than Akari. He was already grateful beyond words that the pilot's quick response had kept  
the _Saratoga_ out of the path of the anomaly. It could just has easily had pulled _them_ in and who knew where  
they might have ended up?

 _Akari may not have gotten the highest piloting scores in the Academy. He may not be able to fly a ship better  
then three Helmsmen combined. He may never be asked to pilot a Flagship. But he never lets those who need  
him down and I'll take _ _**that** _ _any day._

As the _Warrant_ slowly pulled inside of the shuttle-bay, Kirk took a moment to look at the two officers who had  
accompanied him. Meeting his eyes Hatcher nodded in silent support. He nodded back gratefully. Hatcher was  
a woman of few words but words were seldom needed between them and he appreciated more than words  
could say her silent understanding.

He then looked at his First Officer who met his eyes in silent understanding as well. Thelin could always   
be counted on to stand beside him in a trial and although he was a quiet spoken man, he possessed a core   
of iron strength. Kirk appreciated both of those traits now more than ever.

_Better someone who always stands by you than a walking encyclopedia who knows everything down to the decimal._

The _Warrant_ had landed and after a moment the door opened.

* * *

James T. Kirk stepped out of the shuttle, eyes wide as he beheld…himself.

His double nodded politely once all had exited. "Captain Kirk. Welcome to the _Saratoga."_

He smiled and nodded back. "Captain Kirk. Thank you for having us." _Wow! This is beyond incredible!_

His double turned and nodded to a tall Andorian clad in Science blue. "May I present my First Officer,  
Commander Thelin."

_Both of us wound up with interesting First Officers._

"And my Chief of Security, Lieutenant Commander Hatcher."

He gazed at the imposing woman, noting her scars and eye patch. _I've a feeling she keeps things well  
in hand on this ship._

He motioned to his Senior staff who stood behind him. "This is my First Officer, Commander Spock.  
My Chief Medical Officer, Doctor McCoy, who I believe you know. My Chief Engineer, Lieutenant  
Commander Scott. And my Chief of Communications, Lieutenant Uhura."

His double once again nodded. "I'm familiar with all of your Senior staff, Captain." His eyes warmed  
as he looked at McCoy. "Hello, Doctor. I'm sure that you and _my_ McCoy will have a lot to talk about."

A wide eyed McCoy nodded. "Should be interestin."

 _To say the least!_ Kirk with amusement. _Two Bones'! Who'd have believed it?_

"This is one wee hangar bay!" a bug-eyed Scotty noted. "I'm surprised we were able to fit!"

Kirk noticed the stern look Hatcher shot the Scotsman. _Mind your P's and Q's Scotty! And be grateful_  
_that this Commander Hatcher isn't on the Enterprise. Because I've a feeling that if she were, your_  
 _secret still's days would be numbered._

His double meanwhile had turned toward the door. "If you'll all come with me, the rest of my staff  
have assembled in the Briefing Room."

 _He seems a bit distant._ Kirk thought.

* * *

Bautista frowned as she watched the last of the _Enterprise_ officers leave. "This is one wee hangar-bay,"  
she snorted. She had a bit of a temper if pushed and someone insulting her beloved shuttle-bay was  
definitely a push. "Not every ship is a _Constitution_ class and a supposed Chief Engineer should know that!"

Her frown deepened. "But then from what I've heard about _Lieutenant Commander Scott,_ he doesn't  
always mind his manners or his mouth."

Alluri nodded with a frown. "Did you see that Vulcan? He was looking at the Captain like he was some sort  
of science experiment. I'll bet good money he acted exactly the same way when the Captain was hurt-  
treated him like some sort of failed experiment."

"That's enough, Crewmen," came a quiet but stern voice. Startled the Duo turned to see Chief Petty Officer  
Badrak Omar. A long time friend of Hatcher, the Moor was involved in both Security and Personnel.  
"Remember, this is not the same _Enterprise_. And regardless of how _others_ may or may not have acted,  
_you_ are to conduct yourselves like Starfleet personnel."

Chagrined the couple nodded, "Yes, sir," they murmured in unison.

The Moor's tone gentled. "Now, I believe you two have work."

Buatista nodded and took her fiancé's arm. "Come on, Raju. The Captain gave us a job to do, let's not let  
him down." _I'm sure he's had more had enough of that from others I could mention._


	15. Briefing: Saratoga

_Enterprise Bridge 2:40 PM_

Recently promoted Lieutenant Chekov was _not_ a happy camper. "Vhy did ve have to stay behind?" he muttered   
to Sulu. "I vanted to see the other ship! Meet ze other Keptin!"

"Captain's prerogative," Sulu replied from his temporary seat on the Command Chair. "Think of it as us being   
the only ones to whom he could entrust the Flagship while he's away."

Chekov grinned. "From vhat he said there's another _Enterprise_ out there somevhere! Maybe with other wersions   
of us! Imagine getting to meet them!" Mind filled to bursting with curiosity he continued. "How do you think   
ze other Keptin ended up on such a tiny wessel?"

Sulu shrugged. "I have no idea. Frankly, I can't imagine the Captain being anywhere other than on the _Enterprise."_

"Neither can I. It vouldn't be the _Enterprise_ vithout the Keptin."

* * *

 

_Saratoga Briefing Room_

The briefing room had nine chairs, Kirk had arranged to have four placed on each side of the table with  
an extra one brought in and placed at one end. Most of the officers sat across from each other; Thelin  
from Spock, M'Ress from Uhura, McCoy from McCoy and Filars from Scotty. Tolliver sat at one end of  
the table while Kirk stood at the head beside his counterpart. All the while Hatcher stood silent sentry  
by the door, her sharp eye missing nothing.

"This is…strange for all of us," Kirk began after introductions and seating. "But we have a job to do."

Scotty, whose eyes had been shifting constantly between both Kirks and McCoys, leaned over to his  
McCoy. "I am _freaking out_ right now!" he whispered. " _Why aren't you freaking out?!"_

"Get ahold of yourself, man!" the doctor snapped back, although his eyes were also wide.

"The _Enterprise_ has crossed over from its reality into ours with no clear way back," Kirk continued.  
"Our immediate priority is to…"

His counterpart cleared his throat.

Kirk turned to him. "Yes, Captain?"

"Before we decide on a course of action, I think that we should take a moment to consider the unique  
situation we're in. Our crews are encountering beings not from just another world but another reality  
altogether! Have you taken a moment to reflect on how _incredible_ all of this is? Two James T. Kirk's!  
Two Leonard McCoy's! Two Starfleets! Two Federations! Two Earths! What's different? What's the same?"

He was looking at both crews now and so he didn't notice Kirk's slight flinch at the words _'what's different_.'

Turning back to him he continued. "The purpose of the _Enterprise,_ indeed of all Starfleet vessels,  
is to explore." He grinned. "And this is one heck of an opportunity! Imagine what we could learn if  
we all compare notes. We could start by interfacing the central computers on each ship to compare  
ship systems-"

McCoy's face was darkening and he looked about to interrupt, but Kirk beat him to it…

" _Captain,"_ he said firmly. "With all due respect. We don't have time for this." He pointed out the window.  
"We don't know how much longer that anomaly is going to be active and as far as we know it's your only  
ticket home. If it suddenly dissipates you'll be stuck here and I doubt that anybody wants that. We need  
to act _now_ and worry about exploring _later."_

Scotty leaned over and whispered to his McCoy again. "Is it my imagination or is he not happy with us  
being here?"

Kirk faced the assembled crews. "Right now we have two different ships. We need to take advantage  
of that by combining our efforts to finding a solution as quickly as possible."

He looked at Filars. "Commander Filars, you'll work with Commander Scott to identify any effects on  
Engineering that might have resulted from the _Enterprise_ traveling through the anomaly. That may  
provide clues on how they can safely fly back through it. In addition, the _Enterprise_ suffered damage  
from their trip through the anomaly. If there're any repairs that we can assist with, have the necessary  
personnel and equipment sent over via shuttlecraft."

He turned to Tolliver. "Chief Tolliver, you'll coordinate with the _Enterprise's_ Operations and pretty much  
do the same thing Filars will."

He now looked at both Tolliver and Filars. "The _Enterprise_ experienced strange phenomena as a result  
of temporal entanglement. That hasn't happened here yet, but I don't believe in leaving anything to chance.  
Both of you keep a sharp eye out for anything unusual in the systems of both ships and see if you can  
come up with any ideas for shielding against it."

Next he turned to his First Officer. "Commander Thelin, you and Commander Spock will coordinate  
both Science Departments to study everything each ship has been able to gather on the anomaly itself.  
Both ships' physicists will also work with Lieutenant Chekov to hopefully find a way for the _Enterprise_  
to successfully navigate back home to their own reality."

"Both Dr. McCoy's need to standby in case the crews start to experience any physical effects as a result  
of the anomaly, ether from flying through it or from being in close proximity."

"Commander Hatcher," He looked at his Chief of Security. "Keep an eye out for anything unusual  
and coordinate with whoever's in charge of security on the _Enterprise._

"Lieutenant M'Ress, you and Lieutenant Uhura will keep communications on both ships in tandem."

He briefly looked each of his crewmembers in the eyes before continuing. "I'm counting on each of you  
to give your best."

"We won't fail you, Captain," M'Ress's voice was quiet but filled with conviction.

For the first time Kirk gave a slight smile. "I know, M'Ress. You guys never have."

His face grew serious again. "That should be all for now. Dismissed." Without a word he turned  
and walked out of the room. McCoy got up too and followed him, a worried and angry look on his face.

Scotty looked at his Kirk. "Uh…Captain…? Should we?"

"You have your orders, Mr. Scott."


	16. Conversations: Kirk

_Saratoga Kirk_  
_Saratoga Corridors_  
 _3:00 PM_

"Bones, it'll be all right." Kirk said quietly to his very agitated CMO.

 _"The hell it will!_ Do you think I didn't see the look on your face when you were looking at those…doubles?  
When that…other you…started spouting off about how this whole damn situation was _an opportunity_!?"

"We'll get through this, Bones."

"And if we _don't_ get through this? If we can't find a way to send them back?"

"I've never believed in no-win scenarios, Bones and that hasn't changed. Besides, even if they _are_ stuck here  
its not like _we'll_ be dealing with them." He managed a semi-amused huff. "Two _Enterprises_ …Starfleet'll have  
a _field day_." His expression turned sympathetic. "They've been ripped out of their reality, Bones. If they wind  
up stuck here I guarantee that it'll screw _them_ up a whole lot more than it will me."

McCoy put a hand on his shoulder and his voice was now soft and filled with concern. "Jim, you're already  
hurting from this."

He took a deep breath. "You're right, Bones, I am." McCoy gently squeezed his shoulder.

"But I've got you and the rest of the crew," Kirk continued. "I'll make it through this. And as I told everyone,  
we've got a job to do. There's a chance that the _Enterprise_ can get back and we've got to do our best to help  
them do it."

He noticed his double approaching and gave a resolute sigh. "You should go, you and _your_ double have a lot  
to discuss. I'm on my way back to the Bridge, I need to make another announcement. Then I'll be heading  
to check with the other Departments."

At McCoy's obvious reluctance, Jim gave him a gentle nudge. "Go on, Bones. I've got this."

As McCoy reluctantly departed, Kirk continued down the hallway.

The other Kirk fell in step beside him. "May I walk with you, Captain?"

"Of course."

* * *

_Enterprise Kirk_

The two walked silently through the corridors for a moment before Kirk began. "I'm not sure how identical  
you and I are but I wouldn't be so quick to tell _your_ people what to do."

"Permission to speak freely," his counterpart said.

Kirk raised an eyebrow. "Do you _need_ my permission?"

"Not at all. But if I offended you or hurt your feelings I don't want to cause more damage. I just don't like  
to waste time. He looked at him questioningly. "Did you graduate from the Academy early?"

Kirk gave a half amused snort, "I didn't graduate so much as I was-"

"Let me guess, promoted in record time?"

"Yes."

"After Nero?"

"After Nero."

"Same here. Ever since I've enlisted I've only known one speed. And I prefer to _make_ choices not debate them."

Kirk once again smiled. "We're more identical than I thought, Captain. I tend to go one speed as well."  
His expression turned rueful. "And more often than not it's landed me on the wrong side of Starfleet  
regulations."

The other Kirk's expression lightened slightly. "I've been known to peeve a few higher-ups myself."

* * *

_"All decks this is the Captain._

_"Both the Saratoga and the Enterprise will be working together to hopefully find away to get them back home.  
All of you are to give Captain Kirk and his crew your full cooperation._

_"As I've told my Senior staff I'm now telling you- I'm counting on each and every one of you to give your best._  
_The way you always have._

_"Kirk out."_

* * *

_Enterprise Kirk_

"You have a fine ship," Kirk said.

After following his counterpart to the bridge and silently watching him make the announcement, he was now  
accompanying him toward Engineering. He'd taken the opportunity to examine the small ship along the way,  
curious as to what sort of ship his counterpart commanded. She was tiny compared to the _Enterprise,_ but he'd  
been able to sense a definite personality about her. The words that kept coming to mind where _steady, confident  
_ and above all _feisty_. And although she was small he had the feeling that she would be far from helpless in a fight.

"I know," his double replied. "To quote my Chief Engineer: _'She may not look like much but she's got it where_  
_it counts."_ He paused. "But a ship's only as good as its crew. Mine might not have gotten the highest scores  
in the Academy but they've never given anything less than their all. Most importantly they've always been there  
for each other. And me."

Kirk nodded. He'd taken note of the crew as well. They were obviously all professionals who worked hard and took  
great pride in their work. And from the looks he'd seen directed their way, _very_ supportive and protective of their  
Captain.

"Well, it definitely paid off," he complimented. "I have to admit I was surprised to see a _Delphis_ class ship so deep  
in space."

"You're in good company. For a long time most people thought that a _Delphis_ class was little more than a glorified  
shuttlepod."

Kirk looked slightly embarrassed and knew that his double had noticed. _Lesson Number One_. _Never insult or demean  
another guy's ship!_

"I've spent the past two years proving them wrong," the other Kirk continued.

"Well, I guess you convinced Starfleet if you made it all the way out here to the Campor System."

"That I did." His double couldn't keep the deep pride from his voice. "The _Saratoga_ is currently on a Five Year Mission."

Kirk's eyebrows raised in surprise. _They sent this little ship on a Five Year Mission? I'm sure she's tough in her own  
way, but still_ …"

"An extended research survey mission," his alternate clarified. "We set out last year. We're circumnavigating the entire  
Federation, something that few ships have attempted and certainly none as small as ours. We dock at a Starbase to  
refuel and shore leave every six months. We work both in known space and on the edges of unknown space."  
He managed a smile. "And _occasionally_ we peek over the edges."

Kirk grinned back. "If you're anything like me you've probably been peeking more than _occasionally."_

"Guilty as charged. We've already made a few First Contacts. Ever since Nero, Starfleet's been stepping up exploration  
of space big time and ships are being sent out in droves. They're finding new worlds and phenomena everyday,  
someone needs to study them and no one's better at doing that than a _Delphis_ class ship. Big ships come in, discover  
a place and then move on. We come in and take a closer look and in the process we make a lot more discoveries."

_I guess I never really thought of it that way._

"We were in the middle of doing that when Starfleet contacted us and asked us to take a look at a strange anomaly  
their remote sensors had picked up. They had a few misgivings about sending one of the smallest ships in the Fleet  
to check it out, but we were the closest ship in the area."

Kirk smiled. "Same here."

His counterpart took a deep breath. "And what where _you_ doing out this deep in space, Captain Kirk?"

Kirk gave a proud smile of his own. "The _Enterprise_ is currently on a Five Year Mission of deep space exploration.  
We set out last year too, although we've had a few delays and setbacks along the way. We were _finally_ getting  
firmly underway and were just passing the furthest subspace relays when Starfleet told us to look at a weird  
anomaly."

He once again smiled. "We're doing what the _Enterprise_ was _meant_ to do…explore." He paused for a moment.  
"And I can't imagine doing it without my crew at my back." He met his counterpart's eyes and his tone was  
now quiet. "You're right, a ship's only as good as its crew and mine's everything that any Captain could ask."

The other Kirk was oddly silent.

Kirk gave his double a faint smile. "Is that where your _Enterprise_ is now? Somewhere in deep space? Boldly going  
where no one has gone before?"

"Not quite," the other Kirk said quietly. "She's currently on an extended patrol mission along the Federation's  
borders."

Kirk's eyebrows shot upward. " _Patrol?"_

His counterpart nodded. "The _USS_ _Valiant_ is currently on a Five Year Mission now; she set out earlier this year.  
Starfleet's planning on a second soon; they're going to send the _USS Aurora,_ which is being constructed now _.  
_ They're both going to spearhead Starfleet's deep space exploration program _."_

Kirk frowned slightly. "They didn't want to send the Flagship?"

"The _Enterprise_ isn't the Flagship anymore, the _USS Excalibur_ is. She was launched last year. She mostly serves  
in diplomatic and defensive capabilities. The official bearer of the Federation flag."

_The Enterprise wasn't destroyed but she's no longer the Flagship? What the heck happened?_

"If you don't mind my asking, who's Captain of the _Enterprise_ here?"

"Jason Morrick. You know him?"

"Yeah, he was one of my teachers at the Academy. Strict but fair, always gets his point across."

_I imagine he and Spock get along great, since he's a real stickler for regulations._

He paused. "How long have you been in command of the _Saratoga?"_

His double took a breath. "Almost two years. I boarded her for the first time on 2259.0.1. A new start for  
a new year."

"But you _were_ Captain of the _Enterprise_ before?" Kirk pressed. "On the bridge I noticed you said I was _still_  
the Captain."

"You're right, I was," his counterpart said calmly. " After Nero, Pike got promoted to Admiral and I got his ship."

Kirk couldn't keep the incredulity from his voice. "You were handed the Flagship and you left after less than  
a year? Why?"

 _Why the hell would you leave? I'm sure this ship has its perks, but how could you, how could any_ _**me**_ _,  
ever leave the Enterprise?_

He still recalled the first time he had seen the _Enterprise_ , her white hull gleaming in the sun. He'd fallen  
in love with her from that moment on and he'd _known_ that for him there would never be another ship.

"Did it have anything to do with Nibiru?" It was the only thing he could think of offhand.

"Nibiru?" the other Kirk raised an eyebrow. "No. I've never been there." He paused. "Were you on shore  
leave on Stardate 2258.72?

It was Kirk's turn to raise an eyebrow now. "Yeah, I was planetside. Went to a bar, had a couple drinks.  
Nothing big happened though."

"I see," his counterpart said quietly.

"I take it that something happened to you?" Kirk asked.

"Yes." His double's voice was now even more quiet. "It's the reason I left."

Once again Kirk was unable to contain his surprise. "Something happened during a _shore leave_ that made  
you decide to leave the _Enterprise?"_

"It's more like what happened _afterwards_ , Captain," the other Kirk said firmly. "And I prefer not to discuss  
it right now."

"Captain?"

Both Kirks looked up to see two very concerned looking Nlians standing in the passageway watching  
them intently.

One Kirk's expression lightened slightly upon seeing them.

* * *

_Saratoga Kirk_

"Captain, may we speak to you for a moment?" L'Naym asked quietly but earnestly.

Kirk gave his double a nod. "If you'll excuse us for a moment, Captain." He turned back to the Nlians  
and motioned them toward a door. "Let's step in here for a moment, Crewmen."

As soon as the three of them were in the room, L'Naym grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "Jim,"  
she whispered. "When we heard what was happening…" She stepped back and looked at him, her face  
of mask of worry and concern. "How are you holding up through all of this?"

"I've been better," he said wearily.

"What do you need, Soul Brother?" Alyen asked softly.

"Right now, both of you," he whispered.

Both Nlians reached out a hand. Kirk laced his fingers with both of theirs.

_Three Souls touched._

_The Joined Souls felt the depth of the Touched Soul's love for both of them. His gratitude for their presence._  
_His pain at the reminder of the past and of what could have been. His reopened wounds as a result._

_Wordlessly the Joined Souls tightly wrapped their arms around the Touched Soul, embracing him both  
physically and mentally._

_*Feel our love, Soul Brother. Let it heal you.*_

_The Touched Soul felt the depth of the Joined Souls' love for him, their grief for his pain and their unwavering  
support. He drank it like a man dying of thirst being given water._

_*You are Jim and you are ours.*_

_*You are Shylea and Tuskaro. You are one and you are mine.*_

_The Three Souls embraced tightly_ … _and then slowly withdrew._

"I need everyone on this ship to pull together and stay strong for now," Kirk whispered as he gently  
disengaged himself from the Nlians. "Hopefully we'll soon find a solution to this mess."

"Everyone on this ship is with you, Jim," Alyen said quietly. "You _know_ that."

"I do know that, little bro."

"Let that knowledge, like our love, give you strength," L'Naym whispered.

"It does, sis. More than you know."

All three took a moment to compose themselves. Then L'Naym straightened. "Do you have any orders for us  
in particular, Captain?"

Kirk gave a slight smile and then looked at Alyen who had also straightened and was looking at him with  
determination. "Alyen, get back to Medbay. I need you and all other Medical personnel to keep an eye out  
for anything unusual, health or otherwise. And be your usual encouraging self, I'm sure everyone down there  
will need it. _Especially_ Bones."

"Of course, Captain."

"L'Naym, you'll still help in the botanic labs. Keep your eyes open; we know that inanimate objects react  
to the anomaly, there's a chance plants might too. But your priority will be as morale officer. Do what you  
can to help the crew through this. I'm sure everyone will need as much cheering up as possible."

"Right away, Captain."

The three exited the room and both Nlians headed down the corridor toward their posts.

The other Kirk watched curiously. "Who were those two? If you don't mind my asking?"

Kirk paused. "Crewmen Tuskaro Alyen and Shylea L'Naym. Husband and wife. Members of my Medical  
and Science staff respectively."

"Friends of yours?"

Kirk's face was expressionless but his voice was anything but. "More than friends, Captain. _Much_ more."

Something about his tone let his counterpart know not to press for more info.

_This is out of your league, Kirk, so don’t stick your nose in it._

 


	17. Conversations: Chekov, McCoy

_Chekov_  
Bridge of the Enterprise  
3:30 PM

"Lieutenant Chekov."

Chekov stared wide eyed at the face that appeared on the miniscreen. Since the Senior staff's meeting  
with the staff of the _Saratoga,_ communications had been set up between both ships. He had been given  
a mini-screen to put him in contact with the Chief Navigator of the _Saratoga_ and he now found himself  
looking at another familiar face.

"Professor Arex!" He gasped in wonder. " _Vot to da!"_

"I see you are familiar with me," the Edosian said.

"Da!" Chekov said eagerly. "You vere one of my teachers at ze Academy! Vere you here too?"

"I was indeed, Lieutenant," the Edosian said quietly. "You were one of my best students. I always had  
a feeling that you would go far."

Chekov immediately sensed something in the Edosian's tone. Sadness and…disappointment?

* * *

_Enterprise McCoy_

An opportunity.

Jim had called this whole insane situation _an opportunity_! Leave it to that crazy kid to see _every single  
thing_ as a chance to explore! And if they were stuck here, ( _in a whole other reality!)_ Jim would probably  
have something positive to say about _that_ too!

And to top it off they were now on a tiny ship with _doubles of both of them on it!_ At least it wouldn't be  
for long; Jim had said that the Senior staff would spend about four hours gathering data aboard the _Saratoga_  
and then return to the _Enterprise_ to continue their collaboration from there. That way both ships would have  
their Captains at the helm.

And among more familiar surroundings the _Enterprise_ CMO would _hopefully_ be able to maintain his sanity.

His head was already spinning as he followed his…double through the corridors. Other dimensions, infinite  
realities. Hell, if things were infinite then who was to say that anything was 'real?' If he asked Jim that question,  
he already knew what that infant would say. _'Think of it in terms of exploration, Bones. Infinite realities,  
infinite adventures.'_

But what if you couldn't get back? What if you got stuck where you didn't belong on one of your _adventures?_

They arrived at sickbay and both McCoys took a moment to simply stare at each other.

"Jim said this was strange. Try _mind-bendingly strange_ ," his double said finally.

Strange? It was completely _insane!_ "That's for sure," he managed.

From the bug-eyed stares of the two other Medical staff present, an Earth woman and a Nlian male,  
McCoy figured that they were both thinking the exact same thing.

He took a breath. "I want to make one thing clear. If anything happens to MY Captain, he will be treated  
by _me_ and _only_ by me. _Not_ some doppelganger."

The other him raised an eyebrow. "This is _my_ sickbay. Hell, this is _my universe_. Here you and your friends  
are the doppelgangers."

"Don't remind me." He glanced around. "And this is one tiny sickbay."

The other's face darkened slightly. "It suits our needs and I'll thank you not to insult it. Lives have been saved  
here and crewmembers have _died_ here."

McCoy flushed. "Sorry," he muttered. That _had_ been bad taste.

The other him nodded. "We've got a few hours, lets get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Vot to da' means 'Wow' in Russian


	18. Conversations: Uhura

_Uhura_  
Saratoga Corridors  
5:30 PM

Uhura headed towards the Physics lab with M'Ress. Since arriving on the _Saratoga_ she'd spent most of her  
time with the Caitian and had found her to be both mild mannered and highly intelligent. Upon questioning  
she'd learned that she had an avid interest in poetry which reminded her of her own love for music. She'd  
found herself liking her fellow Communications expert and if they'd served on the same ship she had no  
doubt that they'd have been good friends.

But…

Something was off. As an expert linguist she was adept with both verbal and non-verbal communication,  
including body language. And so she had quickly been able to tell that as tactful and pleasant as the Caitian  
was… she was uncomfortable.

It had been worse with the other crewmembers she'd encountered since arriving. As a Senior officer of the  
Flagship, she was used to getting looks whenever she walked into a room of strangers. Usually they were  
looks of respect, admiration, awe and even jealously. But the looks she'd been getting from several of the  
crew of this tiny vessel had been of flat out disproval. Even those who tried to act neutral had projected  
discomfort and uncertainty.

She entered the lab to find Spock in deep discussion with the Andorian Commander and several other scientists.

"All matter in the universe resonates on a quantum level with a unique signature," Commander Thelin was saying.   
"It stands to reason that each reality has its own unique signature. It's own 'fingerprint' if you will."

Spock nodded. "Indeed. If we were to use a subspace differential pulse we might be able to identify…"

She couldn't help but smile. Discovery and exploration where Spock's passions. Not that he would ever admit it.  
Being surrounded by fellow scientists discussing various theories had always been stimulating for him. And being  
able to discuss the complexities of parallel realities with beings from a parallel reality had to be…fascinating.

"Spock," she called. Upon his acknowledgment she asked, "Have you come up with anything so far?"

"Our investigation of the anomaly has been most informative. We are in the process of hopefully identifying  
the unique quantum signatures of our realities. Commander Thlein and Lieutenant Ballard have also suggested  
ways in which we can further enhance the _Enterprise's_ shields while in proximity to the anomaly."

"That's great, I wouldn't want our return trip to be as rough as the last. Listen, M'Ress is going to take me down  
to the Mess Hall to grab a quick bite. Would you like anything?"

"Not at this time."

She hesitated. "Spock, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

After stepping into an empty room she allowed her concern to show. "Spock, have you noticed the looks people  
have been giving us? They've been staring at us since we came aboard."

"I would imagine that they are intrigued given that we are representatives from a parallel reality and the counterparts  
of known individuals from this reality."

She shook her head. "Spock, they're more than just _intrigued_. No one's said or done anything but…"  
She frowned. "Spock, I'm a linguist, I know body language. They're all uncomfortable and many of them have  
been projecting anger."

Spock was silent for a moment. "Despite their professionalism, I too have noticed facial expressions of discomfort  
among some of the crew. Approximately one hour ago I was in the Astrophysics Lab and this universe's Captain   
Kirk came in to discuss our progress. His manner was professional but I noted that my presence seemed to cause   
him discomfort. The crewmembers there noticed his discomfort as well and their facial expressions indicated  
both concern for their Captain, and in one crewmember's case, hostility toward me."

"But why would they or their Kirk dislike us? It's not as if we've done anything to them! We're not even from  
this universe!"

"Indeed. The logical conclusion would be that their discomfort lies not with us but with our counterparts from  
this reality."

"But what could our counterparts possibly have done?"

"Without adequate facts I am not at liberty to say."

"Excuse me," M'Ress stuck her head in the room. "Lieutenant, are you ready?"

Uhura nodded and fell into step beside her. The two females made their way to the turbolift and after a silent ride,  
headed down the passageway toward the Mess Hall. Upon entering Uhura took note of how even though the room  
was significantly smaller than the one on the _Enterprise,_ it gave off a cozy air.

But any cozy feelings she had died when she overheard a tense conversation from one of the tables.

"I know one thing, maybe that's not the same _Enterprise_ and maybe it's not the same crew, but they're close enough  
to bring back bad memories for the Captain."

"He _is_ upset. I talked to him awhile ago and I could hear it in his voice."

"I hope they _do_ find a way back. And soon. And if they can't, that they'll at least get the heck away from us."

"I know. The sooner they're away from the Captain the better."

Upon noticing her, both crewmembers abruptly grew silent.

Shaken Uhura headed over to the buffet section. Something had happened between this universe's James T. Kirk  
and the crew of the _Enterprise._ But what?

She grabbed a sandwich and sat down with M'Ress. For awhile she managed to bury her concerns in a discussion  
over ways to further boost communication between the ships. When M'Ress momentarily left to return their plates,  
Uhura had her head buried in a PADD.

Suddenly she felt eyes upon her. Looking up she saw a little girl about five years old standing nearby, watching  
her intently.

Uhura smiled. There weren't any children on the _Enterprise_ , but the _Saratoga_ was obviously a family ship.  
She'd wondered sometimes if she and Spock might have kids someday. "Hi," she said gently. "What's your name?"

"You're one of the bad people," the little girl said without preamble.

Uhura froze. "Bad people?"

"You're one of the bad people who hurt the Captain. And now you're here getting him all sad again."

"Trisha." A dark haired, middle-aged woman came up and took the child's hand. "Come along, Trisha. You know  
you're not supposed to disturb someone when they're working."

"But Mrs. Mayberry, she…"

"That's enough," Mayberry said firmly. She glanced at Uhura. "I apologize if she disturbed you, Lieutenant."

Uhura stared at the retreating couple. Upon feeling M'Ress approach she turned to her. "M'Ress, what is going  
on here? Why are people on this ship, even _children,_ treating me and my friends like some kind of pariahs?"

M'Ress sighed. "Let's talk on the way back." She led Uhura out of the Mess Hall and to an isolated corridor  
before speaking again. "The problem has nothing to do with you or your fellow crewmembers, Lieutenant.  
I assure you that nobody here has anything against any of you personally."

"Then what?" Uhura demanded. "What do they have against the crew of the _Enterprise?"_

The Caitian was silent for a moment. "I'll tell you," she said quietly.


	19. Conversations: Scotty

**Scotty**

_Saratoga Shuttlebay  
7:00 PM_

Scotty stood in the shuttlebay talking to Filars. The _Enterprise_ Senior staff was preparing to return to their  
ship and they weren't going alone- the shuttle _Fairwind_ would be accompanying them, carrying the _Saratoga's_  
Chief Engineer and additional personnel to assist in repairs. The _Enterprise_ crew had spent four hours on  
the _Saratoga, Saratoga_ personal would spend four hours on the _Enterprise._ A 'fair trade' Scotty had joked.

Truthfully though, he was glad to be getting off the _Saratoga._ He was always happiest in the depths of his  
beloved Silver Lady, but he'd been picking up odd vibes from the moment he'd come aboard this small ship.  
No one had said or done anything, but he'd gotten more than a few strange looks and the _Saratoga's_ Captain  
had obviously not been happy with his fellow officers being there, although why only the devil could guess.

After he and Filars had finished their conversation, they parted ways to head toward their respective shuttles.  
As he neared the Warrant he spotted Uhura approaching; the other officers had already boarded and she was  
the last to arrive.

As she drew closer he noticed that she seemed upset. Concerned he approached her. "Lass? Are ye alright?"

She looked at him and from a closer look he could tell that she was very upset.

"Later, Scotty," she said softly.

An angry suspicion arose. "Did someone on this wee, ship do anything to you?"

"No," she whispered. " _They_ weren't the ones who did anything."

_Now what in blazes did that mean?_

* * *

_Enterprise Shuttlebay_  
_7:10 PM_

Scotty felt better just being back onboard the _Enterprise._ The other officers dispersed, some heading toward  
the Bridge. Technically their shifts were long over, but until this mess had been resolved one way of the other,  
the Senior staff would remain on hand.

He made his way further down the shuttlebay to await the arrival of the _Fairwind._ Upon arriving, it opened  
to reveal Filars and her personnel. There was two from Command, three from Operations, one from Science  
and seven from Engineering. According to Filars, they all specialized in either repairs, maintenance,   
technology or internal systems.

"Welcome to the Starship _Enterprise,"_ Scotty announced. The finest ship in the Fleet."

One of the crewmembers, a young man about twenty, looked around the vast shuttlebay with huge eyes.  
"Wow," he said softly. "It's even bigger than I thought."

One of his companions gave him a disproving look. "We're here to _work,_ Daniels, not look at the sights."

He silenced at a look from Filars, who then turned to Scotty. "We're ready when you are, Commander,"  
she said.

* * *

_Enterprise Engineering  
10:30 PM_

"I think that we should go over these readings again," Filars said as she handed him a PADD. After the rest  
of the _Saratoga_ personnel had been dispatched to their assignments, both Chief Engineers had returned to  
their collaboration. They'd spend the past three hours collecting and pouring over data. They'd uncovered  
a lot of helpful info and had intense discussions (and arguments) over theories and principles. The typical  
joys of two Engineers working together. He'd found himself liking this steady, brisk, no nonsense woman.

But…

But even though she hadn't displayed any hostility or dislike, the uncomfortable feeling coming from other  
_Saraotga_ personnel was coming from her as well.

"You've done a lot with Engineering," she said as they began to wrap up.

"Aye. Have ye seen the _Enterprise_ before?" he asked curiously

"I have." A slightly rueful expression came over her. "When she was being constructed it was all anyone could talk  
about. I went over her schematics, there wasn't an Engineer in the Fleet who didn't. I also saw her at Spacedock  
a few weeks before her maiden voyage. She's very impressive." She looked around again. "Even more so up close  
and personal." She smiled slightly. "She's beautiful. A true Silver Lady in every sense of the word."

"Aye, that she is." Scotty didn't bother to hide the pride in his voice, he could talk forever about the _Enterprise._  
"There's not a finer ship in the Fleet. Not that your ship isn't a fine one," he added quickly. Although some of your  
crew could be a little more pleasant."

"I was impressed with what you've done with your Engines," he continued. No ship could ever compare with  
the _Enterprise_ , but from what he'd seen of the _Saratoga's_ engines he'd concluded that she was a well-built ship  
with a lot of spirit.

It was Filars' turn to look proud. "Our Engineering may not be as grand as the _Enterprise,_ but we all take pride in it."

"Aye, I could tell. She's a fine ship."

After a moment of almost companionable silence he asked a question that had been burning in him from the moment  
he'd found out who the _Saratoga's_ Captain was. "How long has your Captain been in command of the _Saratoga?"_

"Two years."

"Wasn't he in command of the _Enterprise_ before?"

Filars' light expression was gone. "Yes. He was promoted after Nero. He had the _Enterprise_ for about two months."

Scotty didn't bother to hide his shock. "Only two months? What happened? Why on Earth would-?"

Filars' expression had turned grim now. "Why on Earth would he leave the glorious Silver Lady _Enterprise_ and transfer  
to a little tub like the _Saratoga?"_

He looked abashed. "I… I dinna mean."

"It's what you thought. Not surprising; you're not the only one who considered the _Enterprise_ to be the greatest ship  
in the Fleet. There were people who would have killed to _serve_ on her let alone be in command. So _why_ would any  
Captain in his right mind leave her for a tiny research vessel that many consider little more than a glorified shuttlepod?"

A bad feeling was starting to come over him. He recalled how upset Uhura had seemed. She'd spend most of her time  
on the _Saratoga_ with the Caitian Communications officer. Had she had a similar conversation?

"Something bad happened didn't it?"

Filars silently started at him for a moment. "I'll tell you what happened, Mr. Scott. Three years ago, a third year cadet  
displayed tremendous courage and brilliance and not only prevented the destruction of Earth, but defeated what was  
probably the greatest threat that the Federation has ever known. For that accomplishment he was promoted. He became  
the youngest Captain in the history of Starfleet and was given command of the _USS Enterprise_ , the Flagship of the  
Federation and the most coveted ship in the Fleet."

There was a long, deathly pause. "Less than two months later it all fell apart. After a month in drydock undergoing  
repairs and then another month of milk run missions, the _Enterprise_ returned to Earth for a brief shore leave."  
Another pause, longer this time. "During that shore leave the Captain was raped."

Scotty gasped.

Filars went on. " _That_ was bad enough but what happened afterwards was even worse. His crew…didn't give him  
the support that he needed. Back then the Captain had a reputation as a womanizer and when he made his way  
back to the ship, his crew took in his battered appearance and immediately made assumptions. Without giving him  
a chance to explain, they all, with the exception of Dr. McCoy, immediately assumed that he'd gotten into a brawl  
during some sex-capade and they were either amused at his supposed antics, or annoyed with him for acting  
'unprofessionally.' Instead of giving him comfort and help they showed him mockery or disproval.

"And so the youngest Captain in the Fleet suffered a second trauma, one perhaps even worse than rape…betrayal.  
Betrayal from the ones that he should have been able to trust the most. And it wasn't just a momentary mistake-  
it lasted for over two weeks." Her tone was now slightly incredulous. "For two weeks the crew gave him stares  
and whispers. For two weeks whenever he tried to tell them what had happened to him, they either shut him down  
or avoided him, not wanting to be bothered with his 'personal affairs.' For _two weeks_ they hurt him every bit as badly,  
if not worse, than the ones who had raped him.

"Kirk was only twenty five years old at the time. Most of his crew, including his Senior staff, were young as well;  
many were only third or fourth year cadets, others barely graduated. Every single one of them was brilliant; the  
Enterprise boasted having nothing but the brightest and the best. Every single person on that ship, especially  
the Senior staff, was top of their class with the highest scores in the Academy. But despite all of that, they were  
still basically students. And while brilliance is something that one can be born with, wisdom grows over time.  
And they proved sorely lacking in that."

Her voice grew harder now. "Even his First Officer, a Vulcan priding himself on his logic, failed him. When the Captain  
first tried to tell the crew what had happened to him, Commander Spock told him and I quote: 'Captain, with all  
due respect I believe that your personal affairs should remain exactly that- personal.' He proved that one can be  
logical but still horribly wrong.

Her voice grew quiet and sad. "Even his Chief Engineer, who was older than many of them and who should have  
known better, failed him as well. For all of his brilliance with engines he proved sorely lacking in both wisdom  
and sensitivity. When the Captain first beamed back to the ship, he took one look at him and joked that someone  
must have had a good night. Later the Captain approached him three times to ask for help and each time, he turned  
him away not wanting to be bothered." She paused. "This was the same man who had gotten him off of Delta Vega  
and given him his beloved Silver Lady…and he couldn't spare a moment to listen to him."

"Kirk stepped down as Captain of the _Enterprise._ After taking his rapists to trial and spending months recovering  
emotionally, he reapplied for another ship. Starfleet offered him another _Constitution_ class, the _USS Triumph_ , but he  
turned it down flat; the _Enterprise_ crew hurt him so badly that for a long time he couldn't even stand the _sight_  
of a _Constitution_ class ship. He requested a posting as different from one as possible and was given the _Saratoga_.

"He severed all ties with his former crew; to my knowledge he's never spoken a word to any of them since.  
In the two years since he took command he's healed somewhat but to this day the _Enterprise_ is still the most  
painful topic of his life and everyone on the _Saratoga_ knew to never to talk about that ship in front of him.

Filars's solemn gaze met the stunned Scot's. "It shouldn't surprise you that seeing you is painful for him, Commander.  
When he looks at you and your crewmates he's reminded of the most horrible period of his life. And even worse,  
when he sees you and the obvious bond your Kirk has with you and vice versa, he sees what might have been.  
What _could_ have been if his crew hadn't turned their backs on him when he needed them most."

She paused. "Its been _torture_. It's why from the moment your ship first appeared he has been _praying_ that you  
will find a way home as quickly as possible…so that he won't have to look at you anymore."

Her voice was quiet but intense. "And it also shouldn't surprise you that his crew hasn't reacted well to you or your  
friends. One of the advantages of having a small ship is that everyone knows everyone else and we're much more  
closely knit. James T. Kirk is much more than just our Captain- he's a friend and loved one. And there isn't a single  
person onboard the _Saratoga_ who wouldn't die for him. When they look at you and your crewmates they see the ones  
who betrayed him and broke his heart into a thousand pieces."


	20. Waiting: Saratoga

_Scotty  
Enterprise Shuttlebay_  
_1100 PM_

Scotty watched as the _Fairwind_ silently lifted out of the hangarbay.

 _Fairwind._ It was more like _Illwind._ An ill wind of tragedy and sorrow.

No, it wasn't the shuttle's fault, or anyone's on the _Saratoga._ The shuttle had merely brought the truth.

The actual fault lay with others.

Others bearing familiar faces. One of whom had been his own.

_Focus, you thick headed, Scott!_

Shaken he turned and made his way back toward Engineering. Filars was going to keep sending over  
the _Saratoga's_ data and he needed to stand by to keep sending over the _Enterprise's._ From what they'd  
gotten so far they thought they might be getting close to a possible solution. And in the meantime they  
had come up with several possible modifications to the ship's engines and shields.

Yes, he had work to do and Montgomery Scott, in any reality, was good at that if nothing else.

Work came first. What Filars had told him could wait.

* * *

 _Kirk_  
_Saratoga Briefing Room_

 _'Captain,'_ M'Ress's voice came over the comm. _'Commander Filars and the rest of our personnel have  
left the Enterprise and are en-route to us now.'_

"Thank you, M'Ress."

He was glad to know that the _Fairwind_ was on its way back, bearing members of his crew and one of his  
closest friends, safely home. Part of him had been afraid that the anomaly would suddenly expand again  
and pull the _Enterprise_ inside, taking them with it.

Not that that was likely to happen; both the _Saratoga_ and the _Enterprise_ were a considerable distance  
from the anomaly at the moment. But as unpredictable as that thing was he knew he'd be on edge until  
they were well away from here.

The anomaly…Starfleet probes had first detected it three days ago. Who knew how long it might be active?  
For all anyone knew it could vanish in an hour.

And if that happened with the _Enterprise_ still here…

But there wasn't anything he could do about that now. All the Departments on both ships were working  
around the clock studying the anomaly and trying to find a safe way for the _Enterprise_ to return home.  
Although it was nearly time for the night shift he knew that all of his Senior staff were still up, with the  
exception of Akari and Arex; he'd insisted that they take a break because he'd wanted whoever was at Helm  
or Navigation to be fully rested with all reflexes sharp.

He knew he needed to rest as well and planned to do so as soon as he'd finished his current PADD.  
There was no way that he'd be going to his quarters, but Bones had brought up a small cot for him to nap  
on in his Ready room.

He'd known that his Soul Siblings had been there too because on his desk was a cup of his favorite _  
_herbal drink and beside the cot was a small vase of _vornili_ flowers. The flowers gave off a lovely scent   
that helped too soothe. Also on the cot was a blanket that L'Naym had embroidered for his birthday.   
He'd managed a smile; Bones and his Soul Siblings definitely knew how to help him catnap.

He knew that catnapping would be all any of his Senior staff would be doing for the time being. As soon  
as she got back Filars would be right back down in Engineering. Thelin was moving back and forth between  
Astrophysics, Stellar Cartography and the Physics labs. And Arex, he was pretty sure, was in his quarters  
going over navigational theories.

From talks he'd had with both Science Departments they believed they might be close to identifying the  
unique quantum frequencies of both of their realities. If they were able to do that _, Enterprise's_ Navigation  
might be able to use that data to set a course back home.

_I'm sure Chekov and Spock will be putting their brains to use._

Chekov and Spock.

He frowned and stared out the window at the vast silver ship in the distance.

The ship that constantly mocked him with what could have been. The bonds that he could have had.  
The _life_ that he could have had if things had been different.

But once again there was nothing he could do about that now. Nothing but let both crews do their jobs.  
Nothing but wait and wonder.

Wonder how much longer it would be before they found a solution.

Wonder how much longer it would be before the _Enterprise_ crew found out what had happened between  
him and his _Enterprise_.

Oh, he'd known that they'd realize something was up. He had told his crew to give them their full   
cooperation and they had. But he knew his crew. He knew how loyal and protective of him they were.   
He knew that they could tell how all of this was affecting him. And he knew how many of them would   
react toward the people wearing the faces of the ones who had ripped out his heart.

And the Senior Staff of the _Enterprise_ weren't stupid. Not very wise maybe, but not stupid either.  
They'd pick up on it and they'd want to know why. They'd ask questions and sooner or later somebody  
would start talking if they hadn't already.

As for his counterpart.

Kirk knew himself. He knew how observant and curious he was. He knew that he would right away pick up  
on any odd vibes directed toward himself and his crew. He knew that he would definitely want to know why.  
And he also knew how determined he was to get answers.

Oh yes. It was just a matter of time.

Which meant that he needed to be prepared. He flipped open his Comm. "M'Ress."

_"Yes Captain?"_

"There's something that I need you to do for me."

After he'd given his Communications Officer instructions, he once again gazed out the window.

 _You're right, Kirk,_ he thought as he stared at the _Enterprise._ _We **are** more identical than you thought.  
And more than likely you'll find that it will land you on the side of some unpleasant truths._


	21. Revelations: Enterprise

_Stardate 2261.235  
1:15 AM_  
_Arboretum_

"Nyota, what is troubling you?"

Upon returning to the _Enterprise,_ Spock had immediately withdrawn to the labs where he had spent the past  
several hours going over both data and theories with various Department heads.

Uhura, for her part, had returned to the bridge, working with M'Ress over the Comms. When Gamma shift  
approached Kirk had ordered the Senior Staff to take a break, but remain close at hand.

Knowing the need humans had for adequate rest, Spock had sought Uhura out to suggest that she retire  
to her quarters for at least four hours of rest. He had found her in the arboretum and had right away noticed  
that she'd been crying.

"Nyota, what is it?" he asked again.

"Spock," she whispered. "While I was on the _Saratoga,_ Lieutenant M'Ress told me something. Something horrible."

* * *

 _1:30 AM_  
_Sickbay_

Sickbay was almost silent. There was the beeping and humming of machines and the sounds of a few nurses'  
feet walking about. But for the most part it was silent.

McCoy sat in his office. It was Gamma shift now, but he knew that the rest of the Senior staff were standing  
by and would remain so until they found a solution to this whole insane situation. If any of them, especially Jim,  
slept it would be on a cot. He thought of the one he had set up nearby. He was tired but he doubted he'd get  
much sleep tonight, his mind was too full.

His thoughts turned to the secret bottle of bourbon he had stashed in a hidden compartment.

A drink was _very_ tempting right now.

Scotty's words from the staff meeting onboard the _Saratoga,_ regarding the other Jim rang in his mind.

" _Is it my imagination or is he not happy with us being here?"_

The Scot hadn't known the half of it.

After the meeting his…doppelganger had taken him to his sickbay. The whole situation had been mind-bendingly  
strange. When you put two Leonard McCoy's together what do you get? Will they be brothers in arms, or   
so much alike that they can't get along?

The answer had been both.

For the first three hours they had managed (somewhat) to be professional and concentrate on their work:  
the study of the physical effects from the anomaly, which fortunately nobody from the _Enterprise_ seemed  
to have suffered. Ambassador Spock hadn't suffered ill effects from his trip though a similar anomaly.  
Nero and his crew hadn't seemed to either. (Not that they were exactly good examples.)

Eventually he'd decided to try to take advantage of this supposed _'opportunity'_ by asking his doppelganger   
for comparative scans of his Kirk's DNA. He had thought there might be a chance it would give him some   
ideas of the possible future effects of Khan's blood.

Imagine his surprise when he'd learned that nobody in this reality had heard of Khan Noonien Singh outside  
of history books. No Khan. No Section 31, or at least that anyone was aware of.

He hadn't been sure how much of this to tell his counterpart at first. He recalled the words Ambassador Spock  
had said.

_'As you know I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny.  
Your path is yours to walk and yours alone.'_

Well, he hadn't made any such vow and from what he could tell, destiny had _already_ been altered in a big way.  
And hadn't it been Jim's big idea to _compare notes?_

So compare notes they had. And then he had to go and say something stupid.

_"Looks like your Jim's had it pretty easy."_

At the time it had seemed like the other Jim had missed out on a lot of heartache. No getting demoted.  
No losing his mentor. No being sent on a mission to start a war. No having the Head of Starfleet try to   
kill his crew. No almost seeing his ship destroyed. No dying in his own warp core and being brought back   
by a madman's blood.

His counterpart had gotten angry. Furious even. _"Don't think that my Jim's life has been all peaches and cream!"_

And then his double had told him something that had rocked him to the core.

And now he sat in a silent Medical Bay trying to process it all, and figure out what the hell he was going   
to say to Jim.

* * *

 _Ready Room_  
_1:45 AM_

Kirk stood in his Ready Room. For the hundredth time it seemed, he looked out the window at the anomaly  
which had hurled his ship into this unimaginable situation.

His counterpart's words echoed in his mind. _"We don't know how much longer that anomaly is going to be active."_

Unfortunately he was right. Starfleet probes had first detected the anomaly four days ago. Who knew how much  
longer it would be around? It had expanded without any warning and for all anyone knew it could evaporate  
in an hour.

And if that happened with the _Enterprise_ still here…

But he didn't believe in no-win scenarios. All the Departments on both ships were working around the clock  
studying the anomaly and trying to find a safe way to get them home. From talks he'd had with both Science  
and Navigation they believed they were close to a solution. Chekov had certainly been optimistic.

When Gamma Shift started he'd ordered his Senior staff to take a break. Which of course meant that they'd  
still find ways to work. Spock was still busy in the labs, Scotty was still banging away down in Engineering  
and Chekov, no doubt, was still going over navigational algorithms. If anyone slept it would be on a cot.

He smiled as he thought of his crew. He knew that if _he_ couldn't find a solution to a problem one of them could.  
His crew, his _friends_ , were the real reason why he didn't believe in no win scenarios.

But for now there was nothing for him to do but wait.

Wait and wonder.

He frowned and stared out the window at the tiny ship in the distance.

What was up with her Kirk and his crew?

He had sensed odd vibes coming from his counterpart from the moment he had first seen him on the viewscreen.  
And whatever that dark cloud was, it hadn't let up during his crews' time on the small research vessel.

And then there were the reactions of the _Saratoga_ crew.

While the other Kirk's attitude had been distant, his crews' had been, not outright hostile but definitely disproving.  
And that disproval hadn't been directed at either him or Bones, but the rest of his Senior Staff.

The question was _why?_

Why did the crew of the _Saraotga_ disprove of the crew of the _Enterprise?_

Why had the other Kirk left _?_ What could have conceivably happened during a _shore leave_ that would make   
him decide to turn his back on not only the greatest ship but the finest crew in the Fleet?

He didn't know but he was determined to find out.

His alternate had said that they needed to concentrate on finding a way to get the _Enterprise_ back home.  
Well they were doing exactly that, but right now they were all more or less on down time. The other Kirk  
had said that he didn't want to discuss what happened. He _hadn't_ said that he didn't want anyone to find out.

Both ships had been accessing each other's databanks since they began their collaboration. Of course that  
had been in matters of science or engineering. What about current or recent events?

Such as on or around Stardate 2258.72?

Nodding to himself, he sat down at his desk and began to tap on his computer. After a moment the _Saratoga's  
_ Chief of Communications came onscreen. "Can I assist you with something, Captain?" she asked

"Yes Lieutenant. I need access to your ship's records regarding news and current event reports from the period  
around the year 2258.

M'Ress nodded. "Captain Kirk said that you might have an interest in those records. He left instructions that  
if you enquired you were to be given access because you'd just hack them otherwise."

 _I guess we_ _ **are**_ _alike_ , he thought ruefully.

"I'm transmitting them to your ship's computer now."

Kirk wondered why the Caitian's tone seemed sad.


	22. Realizations: Saratoga

_8.23.2261_  
_Saratoga Corridor  
_ _6:05 AM_

Kirk quietly strolled through the quiet _Saratoga_ quarters toward the Mess Hall. He'd managed to catch a few hours  
of sleep in his Ready Room and decided he may as well get something to eat while things were still more or less quiet.

As he walked he passed by the lounge. Something drew him to enter and upon having done so he once again took  
in the view of space…and the sight of the _Enterprise_ off in the distance.

 _The past is always there_ he thought to himself.

"Captain?"

Upon hearing the quiet voice he turned to see Tolliver sitting on one of the couches going over some PADDs.

"Tolliver," he said gently; "I didn't notice you. Get any sleep?"

Tolliver nodded. "About four hours worth. Most of it here."

Kirk nodded. "I caught a few hours too. Cots can be surprisingly comfortable when you're tired. What ya working on?"

Tolliver glanced at his PADDs "I thought there might be some more ways to enhance protection of the _Enterprise's  
_ systems in the anomaly. I'm just about done, then I'm going to run it by Filars and Thelin."

Kirk nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'm going to make another visit to the labs and then head back the bridge.  
But first I figured I'd go to the Mess to grab something. I doubt I'll get a chance to later and I'd prefer Joyce  
not drag me." He managed a smile. "Which we both know that she _will."_

"She's just concerned about you, sir."

"I know and I bless her for it."

"How _have_ you been holding up?" Tolliver asked quietly. "Through all of this?"

"I'm managing." Kirk's gaze went back out the window, once again taking in both the _Enterprise_ and the anomaly.  
"Endless realities," he said quietly.

"Sir?"

Kirk went over and sat beside his Operation Manager. "Since this whole craziness started, Tolliver, have you taken  
a moment to simply step back and ponder?" He pointed to the anomaly. "That anomaly out there is a gateway to not  
_one_ but _infinite_ realities."

He looked thoughtful. "When I joined Starfleet it was enough to think about other _worlds_ ,

but now we're dealing with other realities altogether. During the incident with Nero I learned about the reality  
where Ambassador Spock is from. But that was just one. There are supposedly infinite realities out there, Tolliver.  
_Infinite."_

His gaze once again went to the _Enterprise._ "And now we're looking at a sample of one of those realities."  
His voice grew soft. "A reality where I never left the _Enterprise._ Where the _Incident_ never happened."

His voice dropped to a whisper. "Have you thought about that, Tolliver? That everything that _can_ happen  
_does_ happen somewhere else _?_ That everything that _did_ happen _didn't?_ That everything that _didn't_ happen _did?"_

Tolliver was silent for a long time. Then he put down the padd he was working on and steepled his hands.

"I admit that I have thought about it, Jim,” he said softly. “A lot. In fact I thought about such things long before  
that anomaly ever appeared. For years not a day went by that I didn’t wonder ‘what if?” or ‘if only.’ For years  
not a day when by that I didn’t wonder if there was a reality out there where seventeen years ago that truck  
that hit my family…didn't."

Kirk flinched and placed a hand on Tolliver's shoulder.

Tolliver continued. "I suppose all of this proves that I was right. There is." His eyes took on a far-away look.  
"There's a reality out there where I still wake up beside my beloved Edith every morning and fall asleep in her  
arms every night. Where my brave Christopher is now twenty seven, my spirited Irene is now twenty three  
and my precious little Allison is now nineteen."

"Laurence…"Kirk whispered; "Laurence, I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean."

"It's alright, Jim," Tolliver whispered; "Because if that reality exists it also means that there's a reality where  
I wasn't there for Kevin. And he's either living on the streets…or more likely dead."

Kirk thoughts immediately went to Kevin Park: Korean descent. Just turned twelve. A thoughtful, sensitive  
boy who loved computers. He'd been born on the slums of Kumel VII, a world on the edge of the Federation.  
His mother had died of a drug overdose when he was seven and afterwards the traumatized child had spent  
weeks living alone on the streets, sheltering in abandoned buildings.

Tolliver by contrast had spent his early career on various Starbases, all of which were located in core Federation  
systems, and just before the accident he'd been in the process of requesting Earth duty. After his family's deaths  
he had requested ship duty, seeking to ease his grief among the stars. He’d transferred to the _Saratoga_ and while  
the ship was on a visit to Kumel dropping off medical supplies, he had found Kevin.

If his family had lived…

Tolliver was silent for a moment. "The way I see it, Jim, one shouldn't dwell on the _what if's_

but _what is._ You shouldn't focus on what you _had_ but on what you _have_. And when tragedy comes you should  
to try to make something good come out of it."

Kirk stared. "You're right," he said softly.

Before he could say anything else he was distracted by a bright flash of red outside. An instant later he heard  
the anxious voice of Lieutenant Devon Maxwell, who was serving at Helm during Gamma Shift.

_"Captain! It's the anomaly! It's starting to expand again!"_

"On my way!"

 


	23. Departure Preparations: Enterprise

_Captain's Log_   
_Stardate 2261.235  
11:45 AM_

_At 0:6:10 hours the anomaly once again expanded, although this time didn't it catch anything in it.  
(At least not in this reality.)   
  
After it once again retracted we noticed that it seemed smaller but more turbulent. The Saratoga   
previously had readings of the anomaly expanding and retracting from a distance and the Enterprise,   
of course, from inside. By combining these readings and the additional ones from later we were   
able to determine that while the anomaly constantly fluctuates, sudden expansion and then   
retraction is an indication of instability. Further readings confirmed that the anomaly __is beginning_  
to destabilize. We estimated that it would begin to dissipate within fourteen hours.

 _Fortunately we plan to be away from here by then. Both Chekov and two of the Saratoga's chief_  
physicists:Lieutenant Commander Pierre Gaston, and civilian, Cres Vumor (A pity there're no   
civilians on the Enterprise) successfully identified the unique quantum frequencies of each of   
our realities not long after. Chekov apparently still has strong ties with his former teacher   
(or counterpart) because he and Lieutenant Arex have since been working on ways for the   
Enterprise to set a course. Both seem optimistic.

_James T. Kirk_

* * *

_Bridge  
1:00 PM_

"Keptin, Lieutenant Arex and I have completed our calculations. We think there's a _wery_ good chance   
it will vork."

Kirk noticed that while enthused, the young Russian had a quiet, subdued air about him. He had noticed   
that in many of the Senior staff today, and he had a pretty good idea why. He obviously hadn't been   
the only one to notice something unusual. He hadn't been the only one asking questions…and getting   
answers.

Chekov was continuing. "I'm coordinating with Engineering now to adjust the Copenhagen logarithms   
so that the corresponding wave function collapse will-"

Kirk gently put a hand on his Navigator's shoulder. "Whatever it is you need to do, Chekov, just do it.   
I've got complete confidence in you."

His Navigator gave a shy smile. "Ve'll be ready in twenty minutes."

* * *

_Ready Room  
1:20 PM_

"There's no telling how long our shields will hold up inside that thing, even with the enhancements."   
Kirk said to the viewscreen.

"We'll keep our comms open," his counterpart answered. "M'Ress and Uhura have been working with   
Operations to boost communications between our ships. We're hopeful that with the enhancements   
we should be able to maintain contact with you while in the anomaly and hopefully for a few minutes   
after."

Kirk nodded and silently gazed at his double. There was so much to say and so little time.

"Jim…" he began. "I'm sorry about what happened to you."

His counterpart nodded and his voice was quiet. "So was I. But I've learned to move on." Their eyes met.  
"I've built a new life for myself. A good life. A life that I wouldn't trade for anything."

"I'm glad," Kirk said softly. "You've got a fine crew."

His counterpart was silent for a moment. "So do you."

* * *

_Bridge  
1:25 PM_

Kirk made his way to the Command chair and commed Engineering. "Scotty, how's it look down there?"

_"Ready when you are, Captain. Kudos to Chekov and the Saratoga crew for finding the last pieces  
of the puzzle.'_

"Mr. Sulu?"

"Course is laid in, Captain. Just say the word!"

"Mr. Sulu, on three…two…one… Punch it!"


	24. Quantum Flight: Enterprise

_Enterprise Bridge  
1:30 PM_

Once again the _Enterprise_ raced through a massive storm of light, bucking and heaving.

"The storm's gotten a lot rougher than before," Kirk noted. "Keep her steady, Sulu."

"Aye Captain," Sulu said with determination, hands moving over the controls.

Kirk watched him with confidence. Sulu was the best pilot in the Fleet, if anyone could get them safely  
through it would be him.

He once again called Engineering. "Scotty how's it looking?"

_"The anomaly's tossin' us around like before, but the enhancements seem to be holding."_

"I am reading no damage to our systems," Spock confirmed.

All around where lightning flashes and they seemed much larger than the ones they'd seen before…

_This anomaly just keeps getting crazier!_

…But once again the shields held.

The lightning flashes grew ever larger and as he gazed at them Kirk saw images within.

_Other possibilities…_

_Other realities…_

_"Think of all possible realities existing in parallel. What we're seeing now is a knot tying them together."_

_"So this anomaly is where all those realities meet?"_

_"Indeed. We speculate that the storm-like phenomena is the result of temporal entanglement."_

_We're seeing other realities,_ he realized.

_Other possibilities…_

_Other Enterprises…_

_Some ships identical to his own…_

_Others radically different…_

_A much smaller Enterprise, commanded by an older, hazel-eyed version of himself._

_An Enterprise commanded by… a female version of himself._

_An Enterprise that was…alive. Had gained sentience after an encounter with a similarly sentient planetoid._  
But that same encounter had tragically led to the deaths of its crew. So now it flew through space, alive…  
but alone and empty. Ever grieving its lost crew.

_Enterprise after Enterprise…_

Abruptly the storms and the _Enterprise's_ lurching stopped. Once again she raced through a vast sea of light.

"Keptin, ve have arrived at ze center," Chekov announced.

 _"Enterprise."_ Across the comm came the voice of his counterpart. _"Enterprise, can you read us?  
What's your status?"_

"We've reached the eye of the storm," he answered. "The storm's a lot rougher this time around but everything  
seems to be holding."

A few silent, tense moments passed and then once again the going began to get bumpy. "Hang on," he announced.  
"We're moving out of the eye."

Once again the storms began, rougher than before.

_More lightning flashes…_

_More possibilities…_

_More Enterprises…_

_Some with him and some with others…_

_An Enterprise commanded by a cruel, dark mirror of himself._

_An Enterprise commanded by a man named Picard._

_An Enterprise commanded by Klingons._

_An Enterprise commanded by a man named Archer._

_An Enterprise commanded by a horrifying cyborg-like version of himself._

_Another Enterprise encountering this anomaly and being torn apart by its storms! Its atoms scattered across  
infinite realities!_

Scotty!" he shouted.

_"She's tossin' us about somethin' fierce, Captain! The shields are still holdin though!"_

_More flashes…_

_Enterprise after Enterprise after Enterprise…_

_Infinite realities in parallel!_

Chekov's voice. "Keptin, ve are approaching the other side! Arriveeng in five!…Four!…Three!…Two!…One!"

 


	25. Return: Saratoga

_Saratoga Bridge  
1:25 PM_

The entire bridge watched as the _Enterprise_ streaked forward into the anomaly. In seconds it was  
swallowed up within its vastness.

"Sir, the _Enterprise_ has vanished from our sensors," Arex announced. "It's…gone, sir."

Kirk nodded, eyes fixed on the glowing anomaly, noting worriedly that its lightning flashes seemed  
much larger than before. He turned to his Communications Officer. "M'Ress keep all comms at maximum."

"Aye, Captain."

At first there was only static and then faintly the bridge crew began to make out voices.

_"The storm's a lot rougher than before. Keep her steady, Sulu."_

_"Aye, Captain."_

_"Scotty, how's it looking?"_

_'"The anomaly's tossin' us around like before, but the enhancements seem to be holding."_

_"I am reading no damage to our systems."_

Kirk's hands tightened on the arm rests. _Let them be all right_ , he thought. _Let them make it_.

Several tense moments passed and then. _'Keptin, we have arrived at ze center."_

Kirk let out a breath. " _Enterprise,"_ he called cautiously. " _Enterprise,_ can you read us? What's your status?"

 _"We've reached the eye of the storm,"_ came his counterpart's answer. _"The storm's a lot rougher this time  
around, but everything seems to be holding."_

More silent, tense moments and then; _"Hold on,"_ the other Kirk announced. _"We're moving out of the eye."_

Even more silent moments. Kirk felt like his knuckles would turn white.

_Scotty!"_

He flinched as he heard his counterpart shout.

_"She's tossin' us about somethin' fierce, Captain! The shields are still holdin though!"_

_"Keptin, we are approaching the other side! Arriveeng in five!…Four!…Three!…Two!…One!"_

Kirk stood up and drew closer to the viewscreen, staring fixedly at the anomaly, even though he knew  
the _Enterprise_ was realities away. " _Enterprise_ do you read us? _Enterprise_?"

There was nothing but static at first. Then _…"Saratoga?…Can you still read us?'_

Kirk let out a deep exhale _._ "Yes, Captain. You're getting faint but we can still hear you. What's your status?"

" _We're out of the anomaly."_ There was obvious relief. _"Based on our readings we're still in the Campor System,  
but there's no sign of you."_

"Same here."

_"We're running tests now to see if this is the right place."_

A few more moments and then.

_"Keptin! Ve are at the correct coordinates! Ve made it back! We're home!"_

Over the increasing static, the bridge could faintly hear relieved shouts and cheering.

Kirk allowed a smile to come to his face. "You're starting to break up, Captain, but I'd like to extend  
my congratulations."

Very faintly now. " _On behalf of my crew, thank you, Captain Kirk."_

"We're glad we were able to help, Captain," he answered softly. "Take care."


	26. Reflections: Enterprise

_Captain's Log Supplemental_  
_Stardate 2261.235_

 _We've contacted Starfleet Command and further confirmed that we have successfully returned to our_  
_own reality._ _The Quantum Storm (I decided that the name given it by the Saratoga is far more fitting)_  
 _dissipated a few hours after we arrived. One minute it was there, the next it just…dispersed like a cloud_  
 _blown away by the wind,_ _with only residual traces of its unique energy signature detectable on our scans._  
 _I guess the knot got untangled._

_We've left behind warning beacons to steer any ships clear of this region. But given the unpredictable,  
and we know now, dangerous nature of the anomaly, we can only hope for the best._

_We're now moving away from the Campor System. In order to monitor for any unexpected changes_  
_we're traveling at full impulse. Tomorrow we'll go to warp and we'll get back to what the Enterprise is_  
 _meant to do. Explore_.

_James T. Kirk_

* * *

_Bridge  
5:46 PM_

Kirk looked up as Spock approached. "We suffered only minimal damage to our hull and systems, Captain.  
All under repair. The modifications suggested by the _Saratoga_ held. Their assistance was invaluable."

Kirk nodded. The _Saratoga_ was something that had been very much on his mind and on the minds of   
the rest of his crew as well. During another staff meeting all of them had confirmed that he or she had   
learned what had happened between his counterpart and theirs.

Their reactions were varied: outrage for what had happened to the other Kirk. Disbelief, sorrow and guilt  
for the way their counterparts had been involved. It had hit Uhura especially hard. The other Kirk had said  
that the _Saratoga_ specialized in taking a closer look and their encounter with it had made all of them take  
a closer look at _themselves._ He knew that they would all be processing and talking about this for a long time.

He himself had been shocked at first, unable to believe how the other _Enterprise_ crew had acted. But then  
he'd thought back to the early days of his command. What he had been like. What all of them had been like:  
Him. Bones, Spock, Uhura, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov.

He and the rest of them had all been much younger. They had all been brilliant, talented and dedicated.  
And they had also been arrogant, naïve and immature. They had all possessed greatness but had lacked  
humility. They had all been brilliant but lacking in wisdom. It had taken three years of serving in the black  
together, three years of learning the consequences of actions. Three years of serving together. Three years  
of dangers, sacrifices, losses and victories, for all of them to grow in ways beyond imagining.

Back then they had all been new to the _Enterprise_ and new to each other and at first there hadn't been  
much of a bond. But three years of serving together had seen that bond, their friendships, grow into  
something that he couldn't imagine living without.

No, he wasn't the person that he had been three years ago and neither were they. And even back then  
they had been a good crew; they wouldn't have been able to defeat Nero if they weren't.

In another reality there had been a betrayal, but it had been the result of tragic misunderstandings and  
miscommunication, not malice. Their counterparts had immediately regretted it and attempted amends,  
but his counterpart had been too badly injured to forgive them. The other crew had made a mistake and  
tragically some mistakes last forever.

If they wanted to take a lesson from their encounter with the _Saratoga_ then it should be to _never_ take each  
other for granted. To _always_ be there for each other. To always _listen_ to each other. And if mistakes were  
made to _forgive._

Whatever had happened in another reality, _this_ reality was what he chose to focus on. And in this reality  
the _Enterprise_ was his home and her crew his family.


	27. Captain's Log: Saratoga

_Captain's Log  
Stardate:2261.8.23_

_The Quantum Storm dissipated soon after the Enterprise departed. One minute it was there, the next it just_   
_dispersed with only residual traces of its unique energy signature detectable on our scans. I guess storms_   
_always blow away in the end._

_We've left behind warning beacons to steer any ships clear of this region. But given the unpredictable nature_   
_of the anomaly we can only hope for the best._

_On a personal note, I have to admit that this mission took quite a toll on me, emotionally. My crew's been_   
_hovering close, bless em. I've told them how proud I am of all them. But even more how **grateful** I am to_   
_all them. For being there for me as they've always been. For being the finest crew that any Captain could_   
_ask for. Morrick can have his Enterprise and the other Kirk can have his. As far as I'm concerned I've got_   
_the far better deal on both counts._

_We are now en-route to Starbase Sigma. While there we'll confer with Starfleet about what happened_   
_and share our data about the anomaly. Admiral Pike is particularly interested in what Bone's counterpart_   
_told him about Khan and Section 31. After that we'll continue on to the Keelon System and get back to_   
_what the Saratoga is meant to do- take a closer look and make new discoveries._

_We've already made plenty of those over the past couple of days. We've studied a strange anomaly_   
_and encountered beings from a parallel reality. Plus, if any Starship ever gets lost in a similar storm,_   
_they'll know the right coordinates to get back home, as well as the coordinates of a 'friendly' reality._

_Other realities._

_I've been thinking of **those** very often._

_James T. Kirk_

* * *

_Bridge  
5:46 PM_

Kirk stretched slightly. For the past three days it seemed, he had either been on the bridge or in meetings  
with personnel. And soon, he knew, there would be even more with Starfleet. But in the meantime he was  
just grateful to be moving away from the site of the anomaly. They were traveling at full impulse so that  
they could monitor for any last minute changes in the Campor System. They would go to warp tomorrow.

Alpha Shift was over and he'd insisted that the others take well-deserved breaks. But he had remained on  
the bridge for awhile longer. Thinking about other realities. Other _Enterprises._ What might have been.

"Captain?"

He looked up to see his Communications Officer. "Alpha Shift's over, M'Ress," he said gently. "Go take a break,  
I know you're as worn out as everyone else. Don't worry, I'm about to leave too." He managed a chuckle.  
"We both know that Filars is on her way up here and if I'm still in this chair she'll stun my ass and drag me  
out of it."

M'Ress didn't smile. "Captain. Before the _Enterprise_ left, Lieutenant Uhura contacted me with a personal favor."  
She silently handed him a message chip. "She said it was up to you if you watched it or not. But she begged  
me to give it to you."


	28. Message: Saratoga

_Ready Room  
6:20 PM_

Kirk stared thoughtfully at the message chip in his hand. Three years ago he would have thrown it in  
the trash. But now…

He slowly placed the chip into the computer on his desk. There was a moment of static and then an image  
of Uhura appeared.

"Hello, Captain." Her usually strong, confident voice was soft and hesitant. "While I was on the _Saratoga_ ,  
M'Ress told me what happened between you and the crew of your _Enterprise._

"From the moment that I first came aboard your ship, I could sense your crews' discomfort toward me   
and the rest of my crewmates." She paused. "In the Mess Hall, one of the ship's children made a comment   
at me and I asked M'Ress what she meant." An attempt at a half smile. "I _demanded_ really, I tend to demand  
things from situations." The half smile faded. "And she told me. Everything."

She was quiet for a few moments. "I spent the next several hours trying to process what she told me.  
To get over the shock. To let it sink in. But from the moment she told me what happened, I knew that  
I would make this message. That I _had_ to make it."

She leaned forward, her expression earnest and sorrowful. "Captain, there are no words…NO words  
for how sorry I am for what happened. I know that you're angry and you have every right to be; your  
crew, our counterparts, did far more than let you down, they betrayed you in the worse way. _Hurt_ you  
in a way I can't even imagine."

She looked down. "When M'Ress first told me what happened I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't even   
imagine hurting my Captain, my James T. Kirk that way." She paused. "But then I started to think about   
the person I was three years ago. The person I was during the first few months of your command."

She once again looked upwards and her expression was thoughtful, mind seemingly far away. "I've come  
to realize over the years that it's important to be aware of your weaknesses, the better to correct them.  
A weakness of mine is that it takes me awhile to warm up to someone and a long time to get past first  
impressions. The first time that we met in that bar in Riverside, you right away started hitting on me and  
that right away turned me off."

A slightly rueful look briefly came over her face. "I remember when I first met Scotty after he beamed  
back with you from Delta Vega. I assumed that he was some kind of vagrant." Her expression once again  
turned sorrowful. "And when I first met you in that bar I saw you as nothing but some lowlife jerk.

"During our time at the Academy, my opinion didn't change. I didn't like how brash you were, how you flirted  
outrageously with anything wearing a skirt and seemingly hopped in bed with anything that moved. I thought  
that you were arrogant and full of yourself and it angered me that you seemed to think that you could get  
away with anything. Deep down I still saw you as the jerk who came on to me in that bar and that was the  
image that remained fixed in my mind.

"Even after you became Captain, it took awhile for me to move past that perception. You'd defeated Nero,  
you'd proven yourself and I respected you." She paused. "But deep down, I still didn't _like_ you. During the  
years at the Academy I'd never bothered to get to know you and so that image of the jerk that I'd met in  
that bar remained stuck in my head. And even after you became my Commanding Officer, it took awhile  
for me to get rid of that image.

"I keep thinking back to those first few months with you. I barely knew you and was still warming toward  
you. The whole crew was, and a lot of us, myself included, were still just kids then. Many of us were still  
third or fourth year cadets and even those of us who were older, still had some growing up to do. I know  
_I_ did."

She sighed. "I'm not the only person who has a hard time moving past first impressions; most people do,  
it seems. Deep down a lot of us still saw you as the cocky, womanizing cadet who cheated on the  
_Kobayashi Meru,_ snuck aboard the _Enterprise_ after being grounded, defeated Nero by sheer luck and  
with a lot of help, and then got handed the Flagship.

"Some of us, including me, thought that Spock should have been promoted instead of you and I was  
furious at you for emotionally compromising him on the Bridge. It may have been the necessary thing   
to do, but deep down I was angry for a long time.

"It took time for all of that to change. A few months for all of us to mature, to warm toward you, to get  
to know you." Her eyes met his. "And in time we came to see you for what you were: a fine Captain,  
a good man and a great friend."

She paused again. "But here you and your crew didn't have that time- you barely had two months.  
You actually had even less than that; during the first month the _Enterprise_ was in Spacedock getting  
repaired, so you really only had _one_ month. Your crew didn't really know you, because they hadn't  
had time to bond with you. Just like my crew hadn't yet at that point. Like _I_ hadn't."

She paused again longer this time. "I've thought back to who I was, who we all were, at only two months  
under your command." Her voice was laced with regret and her eyes grew moist. "And I know if, at that  
point in time, you had come back to the ship, after a seemingly wild shore leave… it would have been  
very easy for me to make assumptions."

She wiped away a tear. "I may be unmatched in xenolinguistics, but in your case, at that point in my life,  
it would have been easy for me to neither see nor hear. To not see beneath the surface and to not hear  
what someone was really trying to say. It would have been easy for _all_ of us to make assumptions.

"But we would have been wrong," she whispered softly. "And I know that it would have cost us the best  
Captain in the Fleet."

She stopped and swallowed hard. "I also know this- if I had done what my counterpart here did, as soon  
as I realized what I'd done I would have regretted it. I would have regretted it for the rest of my life and  
I would have done anything to make amends. I've come to know the crew of the Enterprise, like you never  
had the chance to, and I know that they would have regretted it too. I can't even imagine our Jim being out  
there without the rest of us to watch his back and I know that I speak for everyone else on the _Enterprise._

She leaned forward again. "Captain…Jim… please believe me when I say that your original crew never  
intended to hurt you. They may have thought that you'd acted unprofessionally, they may have been  
amused or annoyed at you. But I know that they _never_ meant to hurt you. And if they had only known…"

She paused. "If we had hurt you, we would have all regretted it. Deeply. And I know that the crew of your  
_Enterprise_ deeply regrets what they did and would do anything to make amends."

She drew a shuddered breath. "You've obviously moved on. You've made a new life for yourself   
and you've gotten a new and better crew. I could see their protectiveness toward you. Their _love_ for you.  
You seem happy with them and I'm glad. You deserve it.

"If our Jim ever left us he might be able to live without us, replace us with a different crew and be happy.  
But if _we_ lost _him_ we'd never be able to replace what we had with him. And the crew of your _Enterprise_  
will never be able to replace what they could have had with you. I know that they've come to realize that  
and that they regret it every day."

She took another breath. "I guess that's basically what I needed to say: that I am sorry beyond words  
for everything that happened and that my counterpart and her crew are too. I just needed you to know  
that."

She took another moment to compose herself. "Thank you for listening to this. And good luck on your  
mission." She paused one last time. "I know that you'll do Starfleet proud, as you always have."

The message ended.

Kirk silently turned off the computer and closed his eyes.

"I don't know if I can forgive them yet, Uhura," he whispered finally. "But I want to. And I think that  
someday I will."

 


	29. The Final Frontier: Saratoga, Enterprise

_Stardate 2261.236  
Enterprise Bridge_

"Keptin, on the bridge."

Kirk seated himself on the Command Chair and commed Engineering. "How's it look down there,  
Scotty?"

_'I'd say our Lady's ready to get back to her journey, Captain."_

"Excellent." Kirk looked around the bridge. "Well, guys, _I'd_ say that we've explored other realities long enough.  
I prefer to stick with _this_ one."

He smiled. He was on the _Enterprise_ and there was no other place he'd rather be. He was where he belonged. 

He looked at his Navigator. "Chekov, set a course for somewhere _…_ unknown!"

"Aye, Keptin."

"Mr. Sulu, warp seven if you please."

"Aye, sir."

"Punch it."

 _Space: the Final Frontier_  
_These are the voyages of the Starship, Enterprise._  
_Its Five Year Mission: to explore strange new worlds._  
_To seek out new life and new civilizations._  
_To boldly go where no man has gone before._

* * *

_8/24/2261  
Saratoga Bridge_

"Captain on the bridge," M'Ress announced.

Kirk made his way to the Command Chair and called Engineering. "How's it look down there, Filars?"

_"Purring like a kitten, Captain. I'd say she's ready to put this area of space behind us."_

He looked at his crew. His _family_. "Well guys, we've been out on the fringes of known space for two months.  
We've studied strange anomalies and met people from other realities. What do you say we focus on _this_ reality  
and head back toward more familiar territory?"

He smiled. He was on the _Saratoga_ and there was no other place he'd rather be. He was where he belonged.

"Arex, set a course for the Motrell Sector."

Aye, Captain."

Akari, warp seven."

" _Hai,_ Captain."

"Punch it."

 _Space: the Final Frontier._  
_These are the voyages of the Science vessel, Saratoga._  
_Its Five Year Mission: to study new worlds and phenomena._  
_To learn and expand our knowledge.  
To take a closer look._

_END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Hai' is Japanese for 'Yes'.


End file.
